Memories
by Jessica Marie Cullen
Summary: Edward, player, meets Bella and falls inlove. He decides to take her and his friends to the Bahamas on a Cruise Ship to tell her his feelings. What happens? One thing's for sure...No one and nothing will be the same. Disclaimer:I own nothing AH OOC E/B
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Could this seriously be the end? If it was why was I so happy? All I did was go to Alice's party. So what if it had half-naked men pop, locking, and dropping it? I knew I was taken. I knew I loved Jacob, with all my heart.

He was the one that shown light on me when my mother died. He had mended the hole that was now ripped open. He was the one who had made it seem like my mother was still here with us. But all that hard work of getting over my mother's death fell down the drain when he yelled at me for going to Alice's party. Every ounce of my body told me that I needed to apologize. But for what exactly? Had I done anything that I would need to apologize for? No. So why did I feel like it was _my_ duty to apologize? He was the one who got all upset that I went to my _friend's _house. I wasn't the one who went ballistic when he found out his girlfriend went to a party with out permission. Why would I need permission from him to go to a party? I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. When he dumped me, I almost felt relieved. I hadn't shed a tear. Not one single tear, which led him to believe that I _didn't_ need him.

Maybe he just wasn't that special guy for me. Maybe I hadn't met that right guy yet.

When Jake told me that tonight he was going to propose to me, that he was going to have me as his own. I was disgusted, and relieved that he found out I went to Alice's party, or I would have his ring on right now.

Since that first kiss with him, I felt not one spark like they said you would feel if he was the one. Not even one single spark. So I guess I really wasn't meant for him. Some girl would find him some day, and be as possessive of him as he is of her, and he can be happy.

But I want to live a little. I want to see the sun rise in the morning with out having to think that I can't go out with my friends and have fun. I want to go to the club and meet guys without being yelled at. I want to skinny dip with a guy I've never met before. I want to drink and dance at some sluttish looking bar. That scares me.

I haven't been able to do anything stupid since I met Jacob. I can't even remember the last time I really smiled. Sure I was happy with Jacob, but I was never as happy as I had been with friends and family before my mom's death.

So I guess I never loved Jacob.

That right there brought the feeling of conviction. Of rightness I had never felt before in my life. So I could live my life now. I could jump of a building if I wanted to. I could buy clothes that I probably would never wear again.

I could _breathe_.

Finally, after all this time I could sit here and breathe fully. I was over my mom's death. I could think about her with out tears coming to my eyes. Thanks to Jacob. But I was over Jacob too. For the simple fact that I was never _in_ love with him that I could be dumped by him with out shedding a tear. I was happy. Truly and blissfully happy. I promised myself that I was going to have some fun now.

I admit, I loved him. Oh, yeah, I loved him big time. But I wasn't _in_ love with him. I had failed to see this before. When he asked me out, of course I was excited, of course I felt like I could fly, but I didn't really want to. I guess just the feeling that someone likes you brings you to like them even if you don't truly love them. That's what I had failed to see all this time. I never liked him more than a friend. I guess the feeling that he might like me satisfied me, even though a relationship with him wasn't what I really wanted.

So now that I know that I'm not in love with him, what do I do next? It bothered me that I didn't know the answer.

I just laid back and watched the stars. I sang to myself.

_Maybe I've been the problem_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_But even when I turn it off and blame myself_

_The outcome fells the same_

_I've been thinking maybe I've been partly cloudy_

_Maybe I'm the chance of rain_

_And maybe I'm overcast _

_And maybe all my luck's washed down the drain_

_I've been thinking 'bout everyone_

_Everyone you look so lonely_

_But when I look at the stars_

_When I look at the stars_

_When I look at the stars, I see someone else_

_When I look at the stars_

_The stars, I feel like myself_

_Stars looking at a planet_

_Watching entropy and pain_

_And maybe start to wonder_

_How the chaos in our lives could pass as sane_

_I've been thinking 'bout the meaning of resistance_

_Of a hope beyond my own_

_And suddenly the infinite and penitent_

_Begin to look like home_

_I've been thinking 'bout everyone_

_Everyone you look so empty_

_But when I look at the stars_

_When I look at the stars_

_When I look at the stars, I see someone else_

_When I look at the stars_

_The stars, I feel like myself, yeah_

_Stars, stars_

_Everyone, everyone feels so lonely_

_Everyone, yeah everyone feels so empty_

_When I look at the stars_

_When I look at the stars_

_When I look at the stars, I feel like myself_

_When I look at the stars_

_The stars, I see someone_

When I finished singing I sat in the silence that rapped around me. That song explained everything about my life. I loved Switchfoot. They had that hard rock theme, but not quite, just because their singing wasn't screaming and they had that 'we know what we are doing' beat to their songs.

I inhaled slowly.

"That was nice." A velvety voice said from behind me.

I swear I jumped 3 feet in the air.

"Oh, God, you scared me." I said standing up and putting my hand on my heart, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

I don't know why I was talking to a stranger, but what ever. I promised to my self I was going to have some fun before my life was over.

"I'm sorry." The stranger said.

He stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight and my heart skipped a beat. He had bronze hair that was sticking straight up in different directions. His face was pale either from the moonlight or naturally pale, I had no idea. His eyes were a lovely emerald green, and the only thing he was wearing was jeans and a pair of old converse. His chest was perfectly sculpted, and if I hadn't known better I'm sure I would have reached out and touched him to see if he was real.

He was gorgeous.

I had to take a second to remember how to breathe, "No, its okay, I was kind of in my own little world."

He chuckled, and I melted a little.

"Well, you have a beautiful voice. You should put it to the test." He said.

"I have stage freight, and sometimes I can't remember how to breathe." I said looking down at the ground. I blushed scarlet red, and I was sure he saw.

He laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!" I snapped, looking up.

He stopped laughing at once.

"I'm sorry; I have a bit of a temper." I said looking down at my hands. I can't believe I just said that!

"I do too, sometimes." He said.

"Oh." Was my brilliant response.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked, cocking his head to one side and raising one perfect eyebrow.

"I don't know. I come here often just to look at the stars, they really are beautiful tonight." I said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, they are."

"Excuse me for asking, but what is your name?" I asked, for all I knew, he could be a under cover agent trying to get my information for the president. Whoa, that was way off topic.

"You do not need to know my name." He said with a voice of authority that I couldn't disobey.

"Why not?" I asked, suspiciously.

"That doesn't concern you." He said.

"Why not?" I said again with more volume.

He sighed, either because he was giving up, or because he was frustrated.

"Fine, my name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, but I don't like it when people call me Eddie. Happy?" He said looking straight in my eyes. Edward suited him.

I couldn't think. I didn't know what my answer would be. I didn't even remember what my last name was. I just nodded, unable to speak for fear I would squeal.

He seemed amused by something. That pulled me out of my intense staring at him, and I looked away blushing.

"And what, might I ask, is your name?" He asked tilting his head to one side, grinning with those pink, full lips of his. I wanted to kiss him. What? I hardly knew the guy for more than 5 minutes and already I wanted to do unpleasant things to him. That right there is why I need out more.

"Well, since I asked you what your name is, I think it is only fair that I tell you my name as well. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said willing my hand to move from my side and shake his hand. He looked down at it, and shook my hand. I froze.

It was like an electrical current had gone through my body, and every bone in my body ached to pull him closer. I pulled my hand away quickly, putting it behind my back. It burned in a non-painful way where his hand had touched mine. I looked down at my feet, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look at his hand in shock. As if he had just touched fire and it hadn't burned him. I'm sure the look on his face was on my face as well.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, for he had not stopped looking at his hand. I saw him touched where I had, and I wanted to know what he was thinking. It surely was something, because he hadn't stopped looking at his hand.

When I spoke he looked up at me, and with an apologetic smile, he shook his head.

"Don't be." He said smiling a crooked smile that made my breathing hitch. I couldn't breathe, again. This guy could suffocate me if he wanted to, with out even touching me.

"But I am." I finally got out. I gasped for air, and finally breathed normally. I think I might need therapy after this, so I can remember how to breathe if I meet him again. If? I was surely meeting him again. Even if it killed me.

"Well, I don't think you should. It was my fault." He said looking ashamed. It was sweet and annoying at the same time. I was the one who shook his hand, and he was the one who was blaming him self? I fought the urge to slap some sense into him.

"No, its not. _You_ didn't put your hand out there for me to shake. _You_ didn't freeze when you shook my hand. _You_ have no business blaming yourself. It was all me. And for that I am truly sorry." I said, holding my chin high. Wow. I never knew I had it in me! I thought I was going to stutter over my words like I do with other people. But surprisingly, he was easy to talk to. I had never had anyone after my mom's death, besides Jacob, that I could talk to freely without fighting the urge to cry.

"First off, it takes two to shake hands. Second off, I did freeze." He said and he seemed shy about that, "I was the one who shook your hand so I am blaming myself whether you like it or not. Please don't be sorry for _anything_." He emphasized anything.

"I don't know why we are having an argument about handshaking, but if you excuse me I have to get home before my dad comes looking for me." I said and with that I turned around and started to walk away, but two hands rapped around my waist. I wasn't even trying to struggle with him. All I could think about was his hands on me. The places where he touched burned in the same way it had when we shook hands.

"Where do you think your going?" He whispered in my ear and I could hear a smile in his voice. His hot breathe smelled like peppermint, and it made my mouth water. I could almost taste him on my tongue. A small shivered went through me, not because I was scared, not because I was cold, no, it was a shiver of pure pleasure. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I resisted and answered him before he noticed that I was enjoying this.

"Home." I said, trying to struggle out of his arms. I knew, just from the way he was holding me, that I had not one chance. Besides, I wasn't trying that hard.

He turned me around so our faces were just inches apart. As much as I knew I was supposed to be scared, for all that I knew he could be a serial rapist. I just couldn't find that fear. There were new emotions I have never felt before, these feelings had my chest heaving, and my stomach flipping, but in a very good way.

"At least tell me your number." He said it almost nervously, like he was waiting for my answer.

I wanted so much to tell him yes, but my mind was screaming at me to say no. I wanted to give it to him, but at the same time I didn't know if he would use that against me. I faintly remembered my promise that I would have fun. If he wasn't going to hurt me, which I knew I was going to have to confirm, I would definitely give him my number.

"You're not some kind of serial rapist or anything are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"No, of course not!" He said offended, "If I was a serial rapist I would have already kidnapped you because you're alone."

That actually made a lot of sense. He would have already kidnapped me by now, because I was alone, and no one was around. He didn't seem like the type any way. Besides, he wouldn't have been that shocked when we shook hands if he just wanted to get into my pants. So I decided to give him my number. Any reason he gave me would have worked. I mean, technically I wanted to give it to him; I was just looking for an excuse for why he wasn't a rapist.

"Fine. Here is my number. Call me any time you want, just you know, don't call past 10." I said handing him a piece of paper from my book bag.

"Thanks." He said. He seemed rather eager for it. He leaned closer, and I swear my heart was racing faster than it has ever raced before, and kissed me on the forehead, "Good night, sweet dreams Bella."

"Good night." I said, in a daze. I don't remember walking back to my car, or the ride back home, or even when I got home, but I do remember falling asleep. That very night I dreamed sweet dreams of Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Am I stupid? I just asked her for my number. She probably is going to think I'm a stalker. Might as well just tell her that I didn't mean it.

She looked like she was in deep thought. I was getting more nervous by the second. Each second she thought about her answer was like a stab in the heart.

"You're not some kind of serial rapist or anything are you?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

""No of course not!" I don't know why she would think that, although I figured she would, I would never hurt her. "If I was a serial rapist I would have already kidnapped you because you're alone." And because you're the prettiest thing in the world. No! Stop thinking like that Edward, she probably has a boyfriend. A girl like that doesn't just walk around single.

"Fine. Here is my number. Call me anytime you want, just you know, don't call past 10." She said YES! Well not literally, but it was just like a YES! She handed me a piece of paper from her bookbag. How did she already have her number on a piece of paper? Like I said, she's that kind of girl who already has a boyfriend, or REALLY wants one.

"Thanks." I breathed. This was like getting exactly what I wanted for Christmas, and a little more than what I wanted. I leaned in closer, breathing in her scent. It smelled like freesia and lavender. It smelled GOOD. A little too good, if you know what I mean. I decided I should take a chance, so I kissed her on the forehead. She didn't even pull away! "Good night, sweet dreams Bella. "

"Good night." She said, her eyes glazed over, and she walked away, that's when I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a black and white pokadotted dress that tied around the neck in the back. It fit every curve on her perfectly. I could see her pink bra straps and I immediately started undressing her in my mind. I tried very hard not to drool on myself, and failed miserably.

As soon as she was in the car, I was left alone again.

Guess I better get home. Maybe I could call her tonight. I check my watch, and saw that it was 9:14. I told myself that the reason why I was calling her was because I just wanted to see if she gave me her REAL number, not because I just wanted to hear her voice. Although even when I said that over in over in my head, I knew I was falling for her. She was just so beautiful, and she had the selfless personality that not many girls had. Her voice was now my number 1 favorite sound in the world. I checked my phone and noticed it was off.

Damn, forgot to charge it while I was out of the car.

I headed to my silver Volvo. It was my prize possession, and it was a chick magnet.

I got home and sighed. Let the questioning begin.

I turned the knob and opened it wide. It banged the wall, and everyone in the living room looked straight at me.

Damn, shouldn't have done that.

Everyone came running to me and hugging me.

"Oh Edward, I was so worried. Where were you?" Esme my mom said. I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

"Don't ever do that to us again." Alice said.

"Where were you?" My mom asked louder.

"I was at the park mom." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What were you doing there?" She asked pulling back to look at my face. I knew my feelings were etched on my face, because the next thing I know Alice and Rosalie are jumping up and down squealing.

"Edward's in love! Oh, who could it be? Is it Lauren? I'm going to kill you if it is!" Alice said giving me a glance to see if it was her. I was disgusted. Lauren? Ugh! The world has gone mad! I couldn't be in love with any one as repulsive as her. Ok I admit she was good in bed, but I didn't think about her the way I did when I thought of Bella.

"No, definitely not!" I said through my teeth. This was getting on my nerves.

It was like my family could read my mind…or maybe it was just REALLY easy to figure out, which I didn't know. But because of them being able to know what I'm thinking, I was now being asked questions on the girl that I was apparently in love with. Is it that noticeable?

"Yes it is Edward." Rosalie said. Oops! I guess I spoke my thoughts out loud. Double oops! "You look like you've seen the sun for the first time! Although, with all the girls you've been with it's amazing you haven't gone blind." She said eyeing me up and down.

You see, Rosalie is my sister, so is Alice. I just wish my mom had a _brother _because the more I hang around Alice and Rose; I will lose my manliness, especially when I needed it to get girls out of their clothes.

Alice was a shopaholic. Total shopping-crazed shopaholic. All she did was shop. I had a full closet of clothes that she bought me that I will _never___wear. I'm just glad that we moved here to Forks, because here in Forks, they don't have many malls that Alice could raid. For the ones that Forks did have, I knew they would be out of business by the end of this month, because of Alice.

Rose was a musician. She loved to play guitar. I admit that I play piano, but I don't play it till 3 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday before school. I loved the pieces she wrote, don't get me wrong, but when you have an amplifier up till it might catch on fire and your hitting solos every minute, it can get a bit ANNOYING. She was working on a song for her boyfriend, who wasn't even good enough for her. He just wanted to get into her pants, and it was so obvious that Alice started to tell Rosalie that the tight dresses she was always wearing were so 'last season'. When really she was just trying to get Rosalie out of them so her boyfriend wouldn't jump her. It worked, to an extent. She still wears tight jeans and shirts, and it isn't helping. So I don't know when she'll come home crying and scarred for life from him. It was only a matter of time.

It wasn't like I did the same thing. I wanted the same thing that he did with any girl. I wanted to get into girls pants. I was sick. I was a sick person who was no longer a virgin since age 13.

My mom was a stay home mom. She cared way too much for us that she would sit in the living room waiting for us to get home. She made us every meal of the day, before we moved here. Now we would be going to Forks High School, and she wouldn't be able to feed us for lunch.

Dad was never home. Ever since we moved here he went to the hospital and worked there. He had all day shifts. So when he was home he was curled up I a ball somewhere asleep.

So I was here with 3 ladies. I'd learned to use my manors a long time ago and it helped a lot when trying to get girls. But somehow I wanted to go out and drink with guys, which I never did because I am always so busy with girls. Sitting at home letting my sisters mess with my hair and clothes or pretend that I am in love with a girl I hardly know was NOT an option. I wanted to change, and it was all because of Bella, and I hardly knew her!

Of course everyone knew that I had had been in bed with more girls than it was possible, but I really had feelings for Bella, and if the only way to be with her was to change then so be it.

I was a player. My soul purpose was to get girls out of their pants and then break their hearts. Why was it so hard for me to think about Bella and me in that way?

I wanted the best for her. She was that kind of girl who was shy, but was amazing in bed (or so I've learned). But I didn't want to do that to her. I didn't want to hurt her, and I'm sure I would do anything for her to be happy. And I hardly knew her.

"If you excuse me, I need to call someone." I said hoping that they would all understand. I was always calling girls. That hope was flushed down the drain as soon as Alice opened her mouth.

"Who?" She said, cocking her head to the side. I knew what she was talking about.

"Oh it's just a friend." I said shrugging my shoulders. I always said that when I was talking about my personal life with my sisters and my mom.

"Well, tell me I can keep a secret." Psh, yeah right.

"Umm…you keep telling yourself that." I said biting my lip to fight the laugh that was building up in my chest.

"You shouldn't have said that." She said before pouncing on me and tickling me. I was laughing uncontrollably, and before I knew it, everyone that was there was tickling me. I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Stop…it!" I said desperately trying to get up. If only I could get these 3 girls off of me, I could run to my room and lock the door.

With all my strength I pushed past my sisters and my mom, running as fast as I could to my room. I locked the door before sliding down the door and sighing happily.

I missed times like that. When the whole family would laugh and have a good time. When dad was home and playing truth or dare with us or video games with me. Dad was never home anymore. Neither was I. Last time he was home and awake with a smile on his face was when we lived in Alaska. Back then, he didn't have a job. He went to the interview to Forks Hospital and we immediately moved. I missed my friends. I missed my old life. I missed the hot girls. But at the same time I was happy to move here. It was like starting over. I just wish that Dad didn't have this stupid job.

A single tear slid down my cheek. I loved my Dad. He was like my role model. I would never tell him how much he meant to me, mostly because he wasn't around for me to do so.

I inhaled deeply, wiping the tear off, and picked myself off the floor. I remembered that I needed to call Bella before 10. So I quickly reached the phone. But before I even picked it up to dial, my hands froze. What was I going to say? _Hey Bella, I'm in love with you. _Not happening. When I tell her I am in love with her, I want it to be romantic.

Wait! When did I decide that I loved her? The answer was beyond me. If I ever saw her again, I'm not sure I would be able to look at her the same way again.

I mentally slapped myself. I was THE player. I had had sex with more women than all my guy friends put together. So why did I feel all queasy in side and nervous when I thought about asking Bella out?

I told myself it was because she was insanely beautiful. I didn't love her did I? No, I did not. Right now, more than ever I wanted to talk to my Dad. To ask him what the feelings I was feeling meant. Trying hard not to cry, I picked up the phone. I listened to the dial tone for a minute and set the phone down. I couldn't do this. I had done this a gazillion times and I couldn't do this. I couldn't even call a girl I hardly knew. I had called girls that I knew less about and I had not one pinch of nervousness.

I was losing my player style. Being without my guy friends was doing this to me. I remembered faintly, sleeping with every girl in Alaska. I was wanted. Not just by girls, but by the police. I remember getting in trouble with my parents when I came home in my boxers with handcuffs on. I smiled at the memory. The girl I had been with name was Tanya. She was a yeller for sure. I always liked yellers. But because of her yelling, the neighbors heard her and called the police. I had been in jail for 2 days before my parents got bail. I was grounded from going out for a week. My parents were rich. And therefore I had amazing clothes, (thanks to Alice) that always picked up girls in a blink of an eye.

With all my will power I picked up the phone and dialed the number. There were 3 rings and a man answered the phone.

"Hello?" The man said. It made me extremely jealous. What if she was with him? What if they were together?

"Um…Hi. May I please speak to Bella?" I asked with my most convincing gentlemanly voice yet. Jealousy was building up quick. If I wasn't careful, I was going to sound like a murderer.

"May I ask whose calling?" The man asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen; I am a friend of Bella's." There was a pause on the other line.

"Ok, here she is." He said.

"Um, Hi? Is this Edward Cullen?" There was something in her voice that sounded like she was excited. No, that couldn't be. Excited to be talking to me? Edward Cullen? I must be imagining things.

"Uh, yeah this is...I-I was just wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" I stuttered over my words. This was the first. I had never stuttered over my words. EVER. Especially when I was talking to a girl.

"Sure, I would love to." She said YES! She said YES to ME! I swear I was doing a happy dance. Wait? I had never been this happy to have a girl say yes to me…Hmmm, that's peculiar. That was when I realized that I was in love with her. Whenever she spoke to me, my heart quickened its pace. When I had heard her sing I had thought I was in heaven. When we had shook hands I felt un fire. Whenever I thought of her I felt like I was flying

Damn, that sounded corny. But it was true.

"Ok how about Friday night? I'll pick you up." I said. Then I realized I didn't know where she lived.

She giggled at something then said, "You don't know where I live."

"Oh well I guess we could meet up at a restaurant?" I asked. I didn't know what kind of restaurants there were in Forks. Should have taken a tour on my way home from the park. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting to take a tour of Forks. How stupid of me!

"We could meet up at Texas Road House." She said it as if she was in deep thought.

"I guess that sounds ok, I'll see you at Texas Road house at 7 o'clock." I finally said.

"Ok, goodbye Edward." Just her saying my name sent thrills through my body that hadn't happened in a long time.

"Bye Bella. Sweet dreams." I said before hanging the phone up and plopping down on my bed. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow, and dreamt sweet, dreamy, amazing dreams of Isabella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alice, Rosalie, and Bella's outfit is on my profile. If you find the one clue in this chapter I will dedicate the whole chapter to you!**

Edward's POV

It was a Monday. Oh how I hated them. First, they were right after Sundays. Naturally you "have fun" on Sundays and your insanely tired in the morning. Second, it was my first day of school at Forks High, and I'm sure because of the way girls looked at me last night when I went to Texas Road House to know where I would be going on Friday, today was going to be a long day. We were going to a boarding school, and we would be staying for the rest of the year before we headed off to college.

Of course, Alice and Rosalie had to dress each other up.

Alice was wearing a red and white striped dress that was low cut at the cleavage with blue line. There was a collar that was white and stuck up to make Alice look alittle taller. Alice was wearing a white necklace that had a red and white shaped heart in the middle of her chest where it stopped in the exact middle spot of her exposed chest area. She was wearing blue boots up to her knees that had white gems on it. Her hair looked like it was glued to her head in tiny swirly circles.

Rose was wearing a pinkish red dress with black ribbons that were on the ends of her sleeves and that were tied securely around the waste. There was zebra print on the bottom of it, and there was a white line that was at the front of her shirt that was making a clock formation, and had some company's name on it that I really didn't care for. Rose had black bangles on and was wearing black high heels that had black ribbons tied up her legs to her knee tightly. Her hair was in a long pony tail and she had some braids that were also pulled back. I was guessing that Alice dyed some of Rose's hair pink because some of the tips of her hair were pink and some of her braids were perfectly braided so you could see the pink and blonde mix.

Even though they were my sisters, I knew they would be turning heads today.

I was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. Nothing exciting about what I was wearing. My hair was stinking up in weird places all around my head. I had tried to brush it today but the only thing that happened was that my brush broke. So I just repeatedly ran my fingers through my hair until it looked suitable enough. Besides, back in Alaska all the girls LIKED the messy hair. I couldn't even remember the number of girls that had ran their scrawny fingers through my hair. No matter who it was, I always sort of liked it.

We headed out the door saying "goodbye" to our mom who cried for basically 5 minutes, and we got in the car. Well more specifically my Volvo. We couldn't drive Rose's BMW because it wouldn't fit into this old town. It was silent in the car on the way to school.

To any outsider it would have looked like we were nervous, but we were used to it. Back when we were 12 and 13 our parents traveled a lot and we had to go to school after school and stick together. That's why my sisters and I were so close. We had been together through everything. Like when Alice had tripped and everyone that laughed at her was beaten up by Rosalie and me, or that time when I had been verbally assaulted by a girl named Kate, Rose and Alice almost literally clawed her eyes out or even the time rose signed up for a guitar contest and everyone booed her, we applauded her, even though we were laughed at the rest of the year, we didn't care. We loved each other in a tight bond that could never be broken.

That's why I loved family time. Although I would never tell anyone that, I loved spending time with the family. Sunday was our family day. The only day dad was home. He would try to spend time with us at dinner throughout the short week we had to pack. (It was all Alice's) Then we moved to Forks and I haven't seen him since that Sunday two weeks again. I bit back the tears that were overcoming my eyes. The last thing I needed was for the people at school to think that I was some sort of cry baby.

We turned into the parking lot and it was like everyone in the parking lot could sense our car because everyone there looked at our car at the exact same time. There weren't many people, and we were going to be able to get out of all our classes for today, so we could unpack.

"This is going to be some day." Alice pointed out.

"I agree." I said sliding in a spot next to a nice green Ferrari. "You know if this person can get away with a nice car like that then why can't we?" We would be waiting for forever for the moving trucks to get her. Alice had WAY to much stuff.

That's when I saw her.

She was wearing a floral pink dress with a brown belt at her bra line. The dress had flowers all over it and she had a cross necklace on her neck. She was holding a brown purse and there was a flower bracelet on her right hand. She had brownish looking high heels on that wrapped around her ankles and showed off her perfectly sculpted legs. Her mahogany hair lay flawlessly down her back with simple curls and a few braids. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I hadn't even seen her face yet. She was getting out of the Ferrari. Figures. A girl like that has to drive a nice car like that.

When she was out of the car, she flipped her hair to one side, and bent down and applied some red lipstick in her side mirror before putting it in her purse.

She seemed a little frustrated by someone in the car.

"Get the hell out of my car Jazz! You two Em!" She yelled to two people in the car. As soon as she said that I knew who she was. And I think my heart stopped beating. It was Bella. Knowing it was her just made her even more beautiful. I couldn't even find the right words to describe her. Beautiful was insulting. Breathtaking wasn't even close. She was still looking at someone in the car too.

She got in the car and pulled a man with brunette hair out of the car from where he was sitting on the passenger side. He was muscular and easily weighed 2 times as much as Bella, but she still pulled him straight out of the car.

"I said get your ass out of the car!" She said through her teeth before kicking the guy in the nuts. He doubled over in pain, and just looking at his expression made me wince. She then proceeded to pull a blonde out of the BACK of the car. He was struggling, but she was not even showing like she was putting any effort into it. The blonde guy looked less muscular, but he still seemed stronger than Bella. She then kneed him in the stomach and went to get the car keys out of the ignition and close her door and make sure there were not any scratches on them.

I laughed out loud. Now that was funny. Two stronger men getting beat up by a girl who was two times smaller than them. Just like that MasterCard commercial. Priceless.

Rose looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"You didn't see that?" I asked between laughs. "Bella just beat two guys who are at least two times bigger than her!" I said pointing to the two guys who were now trying to pull themselves off the ground.

Alice and Rose spotted Bella and doubled over from laughing to hard.

I pulled into the spot and hopped out of the car while Rose and Alice did the same still giggling.

"You ok?" Alice said through giggles to the blonde and brunette.

The blonde one looked up at her and pulled himself quickly off the ground before brushing himself off.

"Yeah I am thanks." He said before putting his hand out for Alice to shake, "My name is Jasper Hale."

Alice politely shook his hand, "And my name is Alice Cullen. This is Rosalie, and Edward." She said pointing to Rose who was intent on helping the brunette get up off the ground.

As soon as Bella heard my name she looked up from her Wuthering Heights book and looked straight into my eyes. I could stay like that for hours just looking into her eyes, and it seemed to me that she could do the same.

She blushed and she looked back at her book.

"Hi, Edward and Rosalie. This is Emmett the big one" He said pointing to Emmett who had finally managed to get off the ground, and pointed to Bella, "And this is Isabella, but you can call her Bella." She looked up at the mention of her name and looked at who I was assuming was Jasper.

Emmett came to give me a big bear hug and lifted me off the ground. "Can't…..Breathe!" I said.

"Oh. Sorry."

I just smiled to him.

Someone cleared her throat and I looked to the source. It was Bella.

She smiled when she caught my gaze, and gracefully walked over to shake my hand. No one knew that we had had an encounter in the park except me and her.

"My name is Bella." She said as if we had just met.

I played along, "My name is Edward, nice to meet you Bella."

She giggled. And it made me smile.

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat.

When I looked up at Alice she was looking between Bella and my face trying to find out why we were so "comfortable" together.

She gave up, though, to my relief and turned back to Jasper. "Why did Bella beat you two up back there?"

Bella looked away from me almost unwillingly, and said, "'Cause those bastards were farting in my brand new car!"

Alice and Rose looked at each other for 5 seconds then looked at me, and we all cracked up laughing.

Jasper and Emmett were looking embarrassed whether from being caught farting or because they got beat up I didn't know, but right now everyone but them were laughing. Even Bella was holding on to my shoulder for support as we laughed, which made butterflies build in my stomach.

"Okay, okay, stop laughing at us!" Jasper and Emmet yelled at the same time. It only made us laugh harder. Soon enough tears were flowing down all of our cheeks and we needed air.

I was the first one to finally stop laughing. Bella was next, followed shortly behind Alice and Rose.

"That's why you kicked them?" I asked of Bella.

"Yeah! That's my NEW Ferrari, the last one Jazz and Em trashed with their golf carts!" She said eyeing them evilly.

Wait? Did she just say they trashed it with their GOLF CARTS? These people were rich! Richer than my family is.

Alice and Rose noticed too, and they eyed Bella who was holding my arm now.

Bella followed their gaze and let go immediately, but she looked like she didn't want to. She then looked at Jasper and Emmett, and almost lunged for them but I grabbed her arms. Thrilling that I got to. Emmett and Jasper took two large steps back onto the sidewalk, but were grateful when I got a hold of her arms.

"Sorry." She said. "It's just I spent a LOT of money on my precious baby, and then those ASSES" She yelled it to them and then spoke quieter, "had to stink it up."

"Sorry." They both said, as if she was their mother and they had just messed with her vase and broke it.

"You guys don't get to play with my PS3, my Wii, OR my Xbox and you're NOT allowed to watch any T.V. on the flat screen, I guess you will have to use the fuzzy one in the basement until you freshen my car up!" She spit.

Damn, how much stuff did she have? When I met her she seemed so down to Earth, I would have never suspected she was rich. But then again, seeing her angry right now was turning me on.

Jasper and Emmett looked horrified. They got down on their knees and started to beg.

"Please Bella, let us at least watch T.V. on your flat screen we'll have the car as good as new in the morning!" Emmett said pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Bella, just one last game on the Xbox, and it will be clean before you know it!" Jasper had his bottom lip out.

Jeez, these guys seriously liked their games, because I could feel the anger radiating off of Bella.

This whole time Rose and Alice were laughing their heads off. I would have been too, if it weren't for the fact that I was trying my best to keep Bella from ripping Jazz and Em's heads off.

She surprised us all by reaching in her purse and pulling out her cell, which I might add is a green iphone. So her favorite color was green?

"When did you get that?" I whispered in her ear.

She blushed and mumbled, "Yesterday night, along with the car."

I wonder why green.

She then proceeded to click the picture icon, and snapped two amazingly fast pictures of Em and Jazz. She then quickly saved it and then she locked the phone and put it in her purse.

"Blackmail." She said under her breath.

Em and Jazz didn't even notice her taking the pictures. They were still on their hands and knees. If they were any closer, I'm sure they would have kissed her shoes.

"Ok, you can watch SECRET LIFE OF AN AMERICAN TEENAGER, tonight like you do every Monday night when it comes on, and then one game of Dress Up on the Wii like you always do." She said, and with that I was laughing. Uncontrollably. I was on the ground with Rose and Alice, who had not stopped laughing and now was laughing harder. Bella managed a giggle, but she seemed down about something. Was she down because I was no longer touching her? No, she can never love me the way I love her. I will hurt her. That dropped my happy mood down a little, but I was still laughing.

"Thanks." Jazz and Em said red as tomatoes.

We all managed to stop laughing and got up. I looked at Bella not knowing when I'd see her again. Although, I would see her Friday, I was still sad to see her leave.

"Do you want a tour of the rest of the school?" Bella asked, as if she felt the same way I did.

"Yeah, can Alice and Rose come too?" She nodded and rolled her eyes at Jazz and Em who were standing awkwardly against the brick wall.

"Oh you guys can come too." They brightened up, but she held up her finger, "I'm still pissed off at you two so don't push things with me."

They nodded still visibly happy.

To my surprise, Rose went to Em and held hands with him. Wow, should have seen that coming. I knew she was going to be with him, but it was still shocking to see them holding hands when they hardly knew each other.

Alice was walking with Bella, who seemed to be really interested in whatever Alice was saying, so Jasper came to walk by me.

"Hey so we really didn't get to talk." He said trying to start a conversation. I, for some reason, actually liked him. It was like he gave a calming feeling to you as soon as he was next to you.

"Yeah, mostly because I was trying to hold Bella from ripping yours and Emmett's head off" I said grinning.

"You can call me Jazz and you can call Emmett, Em, it's just simpler." I nodded. "So I noticed how you were snuggling up to be-." He said, but before he could finish his sentence, I covered his mouth with my hand. I gave him a look that said, 'please don't tell anybody.'

As if I had spoken it out loud, Jazz nodded his head, and I let my hand drop.

"Why not?" He whispered almost as if he was trying to get some gossip for someone.

"Because I really like her and I don't think she's into me. And I hardly even know her, and I want her." I said in a whisper, choking on the last sentence.

He looked at me funny, like he knew something I didn't, then he looked at Bella before looking at me and looking forward. That right there was all it took to have me even more interested in Bella.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing." He said still looking ahead.

"There's something you're keeping from me." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Like I said nothing." He said still not meeting my gaze. That meant he was guilty! That bastard! He WAS going to tell me, whether he thought he was or not. I let it drop though.

"Here we are." I looked at the building; it said 'Dorm Room E'. "Jazz and Em have the same room as you I believe, and I've been waiting for my two roommates for weeks! Guess you two are them!" Bella said looking at Rose and Alice. They squealed and hugged Bella as if they had been best friends for years. Em and Jazz looked at me and I shrugged. As if on cue, our truckloads of things came in the parking lot. I sighed.

"Alice, Rose, our stuff's here. " They squealed again with joy, and let go of Bella to ran to the 4 moving trucks waiting for us.

Bella's mouth fell open.

"Those are not yours are they?" She asked looking at me.

"You wanna come and see?" I asked. I smiled when she nodded.

Jazz and Em came too.

"Ugh, Rose! I can't believe there's dust on my dress!" Alice said as she came jumping down on her heels and rubbed the dust off her dress making Rose sneeze.

"Those ass wholes!" She shrieked as we finally made it to the truck. Rose jumped a full 3 feet on the platform and reached for her guitar where she then took a dress of Alice's and rub the dust off of it.

"Rosalie Cullen! Let go of my dress!" She said, also jumping up 3 feet to get on the plat form and started to claw at Rose's face, and Rose did the same.

I sighed. I pulled myself up with one hand and separated them both. They were still trying to hit each other.

"Stop fighting! Rose you need to stop wiping Alice's dress on your guitar," Alice stuck her tongue out at Rose and Rose stuck her middle finger up at Alice, "And Alice you have 3 trucks full of your dresses! One isn't going to hurt is it? Now both of you say you're sorry." I asked. They both sighed before saying "I'm sorry." And getting back to looking to see if anything was damaged.

I rolled my eyes and jumped down on the ground where Bella, Em, and Jazz were starring open mouthed at Rose and Alice.

I snapped my fingers in front of their faces and they came back to Earth.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Did you say 3 trucks of dresses?" Jazz asked.

I nodded and walked to the second truck before opening it up. They looked inside and Jazz gasped, Bella rolled her eyes at Jazz, but was still stunned at all the stuff, and Em covered his eyes. It had all of Alice's lingerie and some of her dresses.

I then closed it and went to the next one.

I opened it, and they all gasped this time. It was my and Rose's truck. It had my grand piano in it, all of Rose's guitars except Rose's original guitar which she put with Alice's things to keep it from sliding and breaking, it had drawers of my clothes, and drawer of Rose's clothes. There was also a flat screen and 2 Xbox's and a PS3. All my video games were in a huge case that was sitting on top of the glass case that was locked that held my PS3.

They probably gasped because of my piano. Besides my Volvo, it was also my prized possession, and if I had left it at my mom's house, I wouldn't feel complete without it. So they brought it in our truck.

I went to the last one where I opened and cringed away from.

It was Alice's girly things, but they didn't know that because her dresses were covering it. I cringed because I was afraid some of it would roll out or something. Thank heaven that nothing did.

I closed it too, and faced them.

"I heard you have a PS3, what kind of games do you have on it?" I asked Bella before going to my truck and opening it.

"I have pretty much everything. Probably more than you." She said with confidence.

"You wanna bet." I said before swinging up on the truck and helping her into it. Jazz and Em got up easily.

"Well I think I do." She said pulling out her purse.

"No betting money. I already have enough." With that I went over to my case of video games, and took the key out from my back pocket before putting it in the lock. I opened it and I heard Jazz and Em gasp.

**A/N: Ohhh cliffy! Tell me what you think about it. In case you didn't read the top, I'm going to dedicate a whole chapter to someone if you can find the one clue in this chapter. The more reviews the faster I will update, and the more quality they will be! Tell your friends! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know not a lot of people have reviewed, but this chapter has been bugging me since I finished chapter 3! Congrats! To SharkGurl for figuring out the clue in the last chapter! You're really smart! Incase those who couldn't quite figure out the clue, it was at the last part off the chapter, in the last sentence. "No betting money. ****I already have enough****." With that I went over to my case of ****video games****, and took the key out from my back pocket before putting it in the lock. The clue was a coming soon video game that hasn't come out yet! Way to go SharkGurl! **

Bella's POV

Edward went over to a large case and pulled a key out of his back pocket. He then put the key in the lock and yanked it open.

I know I'm not a guy, but the first video game I saw was Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned.

I gasped.

"Edward! That hasn't even come out yet!" I yelled, running over to at least touch the video game to see if it was real. It was real alright. The same plastic feel that all my video games had was on it. With shaking hands I picked it up from its small silver pedestal to look at it.

Em and Jazz were still in their places with their mouths open. They could be really slow sometimes. I looked up at Edward's grinning face, and my heart skipped a beat. He was more handsome when he had a smile on his face. Wait! Why…? Never mind.

I finally found my voice after a minute of staring into Edward's green eyes and said, "Edward how did you get it?" I asked looking down at the game. It was like it had never been touched. He must not have played it yet. He seemed in deep thought when I looked up again. Edward blushed at my expression and looked away. Wait? Did he just blush? Oh my…I've never seen him blush before. And I have to admit it looked….sexy.

"You just gotta know the right people." Edward said looking back at me.

I totally forgot that Em and Jazz were here before they ripped the video game out of my hand.

What a dumbass move.

I punched Em square in the face for sneaking up on me. It wasn't my fault I had fast reflexes. I felt warm blood drip on my hand as I pulled my hand away, and Em squealed like a little girl who lost her Barbie doll at the mall. I grabbed the video game out of his hands before he got blood on it and handed it to a jaw-dropped Edward. He gripped the video game tightly as if it was going to keep him safe. I saw Jasper in the same spot that he was before, only this time he winced at the pain Em was in right now.

I then went to pull Em by the shirt, and jumped down off the truck with Em close behind. I knew I hurt him. I wanted to make sure he wasn't truly hurt, so I took him by the shirt and reached into my purse to and pulled out my keys. Em was whimpering behind me. Stupid reflexes. I loved Em as a brother, and I just hurt him really bad. People were staring. It's not every day you see a girl pulling a guy two times bigger than her by one arm while he's doubled over in pain with blood spewing everywhere because that girl punch him. I guess this was their lucky day. As I walked through some of the crowds, people moved out of my way. Perfect. Now I could get to my room faster. I then saw a girl with brownish blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes look at me. She was one of my many friends here. I remember her name clearly too, I knew everyone's name here. I knew who she was. Her name was Becky, and she had me every class. I was going to have to have a talk to her later. Maybe I would talk to her later at lunch.

Em probably didn't know that I was taking him to my room to clean him up. He probably thought I was going to take him to a dark alleyway and beat him. As soon as I got to our room, I felt him relax just a little behind me. I struck the key in the door and opened it, pulling Em in. I could see he had been crying and it ripped a hole in my heart.

Damn those stupid reflexes.

Carefully, I put him on the couch and ran to get peroxide, paper towels, and big Band Aides. I ran back and kneeled in front of Em. I took my jacket off because it was hot.

"Em, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! Please forgive me." Em looked at me the same way he always did after I hurt him.

I fixed up his nose quickly flinching every time he winced.

"Thanks, Bella, you know, for fixing up my nose." He said. Every time he said anything with "n" and "m" in it, it sounded like he was holding his nose.

"You're welcome, Em, and I am so sorry for punching you in the nose please forgive me." I said looking at him with as much pity I could muster.

He pulled me into a big bear hug. "Bella it's ok!" He said chuckling.

We walked back to the where the moving trucks were, or used to be, and looked around. The trucks weren't there anymore. How did they get all of that out of the truck in less than 3 hours? I looked at Em, and he just shrugged. We decided to head to Em's room. Maybe they were there.

When we came to his room, we heard yelling. I opened the door trying so hard to keep from laughing. There was Jazz with a pillow in his hand about to hit Edward in the head. Alice was nailing Rosalie in the head as soon as I walked in, and there were feathers everywhere. It looked like those model shoots. The boxes that had clothes were everywhere, and there was Bowling for Soup's High School Never ends in the back ground. I couldn't help it. I was in the room with pillow. I hit Jazz in the head and he went flying forward on the floor.

I burst out laughing; the look on his face was priceless.

Edward high fived me, right before something hit him in the back of the head, then simultaneously, something hit me in the head and I landed on top of Edward. I could hear people laughing in the back ground. I blushed when I noticed that Edward's face was inches from mine. Feathers were in his hair and he was also blushing. I smiled before getting up and helping him up too.

I looked to see who the fiend was, and I saw that it was Alice and Em. They were pretty much on top of each other laughing, so I marched over to them, pulling Edward along with me.

I put my finger to my lips to motion that I wanted Edward to be quiet. We both put the pillows behind our heads and I mouthed "3, 2…1' and we wacked Em and Alice. They were so surprised that Edward and I laughed until tears were streaming down our cheeks. Alice went to hit me, but I jumped out of the way. Jazz and Rose lunged at us all pushing us to the ground and we laid on top of each other laughing, with feathers flying in the air.

Matchbox 20's How far we've come, came on and Alice, Rose, and me jumped up leaving the guys on the ground. I went to turn up the radio all the way it could go.

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But it feeling just like every other morning before,_

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

_The cars are moving like a half an hour if that_

_And I started staring at the passengers, who're waving goodbye,_

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

_Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

_Started crying and I couldn't top myself_

_I started running but there's nowhere to run to_

_I sat down on the street and took a look at myself_

_Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

_Say goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna pretend_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_It's gone gone baby it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_It was cool cool it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and its over for you_

_It's gone gone baby it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_It was cool cool it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and its over for you_

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

By the end of the song the guys were dancing with us. Em was holding Rose bridal style and was jumping on the couch. Alice and Jazz were hitting each other with pillows. Edward was holding my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. He seemed to like it almost as much as me. I was swaying my hips to the music and Edward was picking me up and spinning me around whenever I was least expecting it.

Alice stopping hitting Jazz and turned the radio down before turning around to look at us, "Let's unpack Edward, Rose, and me while we listen to music!" She said practically squealing.

I looked at all the boxes and walked over to Alice whispering in her ear, "You got any workout clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah! Rose get over here!" She pulled me to a box along with Rose. She pulled out short dresses that were pink, green, and blue and were sort of like tennis dresses. I called the green one immediately hoping Edward didn't know my real reason for green. We went to the bathroom, and we all changed. Alice told us they were new, so we couldn't get them to dirty. When we came out with our hair pulled up in ponytails, I saw Edward lick his lips, and Em and Jazz shiver in desire. I tried not to laugh.

Rose walked out first turning around in every direction then dropping down and running her hands up her thighs. Edward turned his head, seeing as it was his sister.

Alice came out next telling me that she saved the best for last, me. She turned just like Rose, but she popped like it's hot and Jazz's eyes bulged out. I had to cover my mouth from laughing.

It was my turn. Alice had gotten scissors and cut it down so you could see my pink bra and sewed it so it looked like it was cut down like that. I walked out twirling around. When I got about 2 yards from Edward I pop, locked, dropped it before bringing it up real slow. I heard Alice and Rose laugh, and I saw Edwards face, before laughing myself.

Alice turned the radio up, and my favorite song came on. Don't trust me by 3oh!3.

"I love this song!" I said running to turn the radio up, before moving my shoulders so they were moving in circles before I began to dance next to Edward. I turned so I my ass was against him. He didn't object like I thought he would. Instead, he put his hands on my waist.

We danced to the rest of the song before we danced around unpacking things. I was having so much fun; I didn't even notice the time. It was 6:30pm and I had missed all of my classes.

"Shit!" I yelled looking at Jazz and Em. They looked at me in confusion. I ran to turn the radio off. "We missed our classes!"

"Damn!" They both yelled at the same time. I rolled my eyes knowing they weren't really mad, or ashamed.

"Well you should stay here since you're already here." Edward said more to me than anyone else. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled before turning the radio up again and helping unpack the rest of their stuff.

Edward would occasionally look at me. I would look at him too, and we would both blush and look away. I don't know why he was looking at me so much. It wasn't creepy, even thought we hardly knew each other, I kind of like him looking at me. It was a huge ego boost. Sometimes I would catch him staring at my chest, and I would raise my eyebrow and he would look away ashamed. I loved him more every time he did that. Wait. What? When did I decide I loved him? At all? I hardly know the guy! He keeps looking at me like I am already his. He looked at me like he was almost as confused about his feelings toward me, as I was about my feelings toward him. I couldn't love him, could I? No. I couldn't. He was to perfect for me. I didn't think he liked me anyways. Maybe he was just looking at me a lot because I smelled bad, or had something in my teeth, or maybe my bra strap was hanging out. He probably had some girlfriend I didn't know about.

This thought made me insanely angry. What emotion was I feeling now? It had the mixture of betrayal, anger, depression, and loneliness. I didn't recognize this feeling. It was like meeting Edward, brought emotions I never knew before. I couldn't even name the feeling. But thinking about Edward with another girl had brought it on. Oh! Of course. I was jealous. Jealous of any girl who came within 3 feet from him, jealous of any girl who even thought about him, jealous of any person who had her lips on him. I was jealous of all the girls here who actually had a chance with Edward.

I felt like I was going to cry. The tears came to my eyes and I ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. The tears gushed down my face like it was their job. I was in a bathroom crying over a guy, I was apparently in love with, who I couldn't be with. The sobs built up in my chest, and it came out a little louder than I thought it was going to. I covered my mouth as the sobs came and went.

Someone knocked on the door. I shifted over so whoever it was could come in. I hoped it wasn't Edward. To my relief it was Alice. She saw my tears and ran over to me.

"Bella, what's wrong." I still had my hand over my mouth. I just shook my head, and Alice took me in her arms letting me cry on her new blue tennis dress. I heard footsteps coming from outside the hallway, and someone came in. Whoever it was shrieked my name, which meant it was Rose, closing the door before coming and patting my back.

"Shh, Bella, Shh. Everything is going to be alright." Alice said. She started to rock me back and forth. I was sobbing into her chest the whole time. I didn't even remember why I was crying. Soon the tears slowed and I was just hiccupping.

"Do you wanna tell us why you were crying?" Rose said looking at Alice for support.

"Come on, I'm sitting here letting you soak up my dress, I at least wanna know why I'm letting you." Alice said, then she added quickly, "And worry about the dress, as you've seen before, I have a lot more."

Swallowing back my tears, and thinking through my answer, I sat up straight and answered them both without breaking down.

"Alice, Rose, I think I'm in love with your brother."

**A/N: Ohhh! Cliffy! Yeah, I know this chapter was pretty short, but I'm trying my hardest to make them longer. The more reviews I get the longer and the more detailed they will be! This time around, instead of finding a clue, predict what you think will happen next! If you come up with a really good prediction, it might just happen in the next chapter! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you .Cucumber for suggesting my story on your story Red. Please check her story out if you haven't already!

_Previously:_

"_Alice, Rose, I think I'm in love with your brother." _

Bella POV

"Alice, Rose, I think I'm in love with your brother."

They both looked at each other and squealed like they just found out Robert Pattinson's the president.

"Bella that is…I don't know. Why were you crying then?" Alice said with a look that said, 'it better be important.'

"He's the handsomest guy I've ever met. He has amazing green eyes, which by the way is why green is my new favorite color, and he has the best body I've ever seen. And I've only seen him with his clothes on. Imagine what it would be like to see him without clothes-."

"Ew, Bella! That's my brother you're talking about! " Rose said scrunching up her nose. She then smiled like she knew something I didn't. "But you still haven't answered my question."

I sighed. I was really trying to avoid the question all together.

"Well, just look at me!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm so plain and he's perfect. He needs a girl who is worth being with him. I'm not worth being with him." The tears streaked down my face again. "I cried because…because, I can't be with him and I want to be with him so badly. I can't be with him 'cause-."

Rose's look looked like she was about to slap me so I shut up. "Bella, when I first saw you, I think my ego went down a little. You the prettiest girl I've seen in a long time. When I saw how Edward looks at you, I think he thinks so too. You should have seen his face while you were gone! I told him I know he's in love with you and that you're not like those other girls and that he couldn't be with you, he looked like he was being burned."

"Yeah, Bella, I told him that you're better than all those other girls, and that he was going to hurt you, he started crying Bella!" Alice said, her face contorted in pain for the first time since I've seen her, "I've never seen him cry! He knows he can't be with you, because of his past, because of-."

"Wait? What do you mean 'not like those other girls,' and 'He knows he can't be with me, because of his past'?" I asked truly confused.

Rose and Alice looked at each other, probably deciding whether to tell me something or not.

"Bella…Promise me you won't stop talking to me and Rose when we tell you? Of course, if you don't wanna talk to Edward again, that's understandable." Alice said.

"I promise." I said, even though I knew no matter what they said about Edward, I wouldn't stop talking to him. Unless, they said he was gay then I was out. But, I was in love with him. If he was, I could make him straight, right?

"Well, Bella, Edward…" Rose started. She looked to Alice for help.

"Edward, he, well, he…um." Alice said.

"Spit it out!" I nearly shouted.

"EDWARD IS A PLAYER!" They both shouted at me at the same time.

I was frozen in the spot. Not because of their yelling, but because of what they said.

"Bella, he's slept with more girls than there are cities in the US! He slept with every girl in Alaska, where we used to live; sometimes he slept with girls more than once. I don't mean the sleep next to; I mean the other sleep! Bella, _you_ don't deserve _him_." Alice said more calmly now. Rose looked at Alice for what seemed like I don't know how long, before looking at me.

"Bella, I know you're probably thinking, 'I fell in love with a player, what's wrong with me?', but don't give up on our brother just yet. He…He…He loves you. He looks at you like you're his angel savior and he wishes he hadn't slept with all those girls. He wishes he wasn't dangerous. He wishes he could be with you, but he can't. He fears he's going to hurt you. That's what we feared too, until we saw the way he looked at you today." Rose said. She had a smile on her face, and tears were gushing down her perfect face. "Bella, you're changing him. You're making him think about his past actions, and you're making him want to be good. You're changing our brother, and you are so worth it."

I was still frozen. He loved me? He was a player, and I was changing him? I was making him wish he was better? Was I really worth changing for? Did he really love me? He couldn't could he? No. He's too perfect and he doesn't deserve a plain and ordinary girl like me. The tears came to my eyes, but I held them back. I couldn't let them see how much the fact that he might love me, and I couldn't have him hurt me. What they were saying about I didn't deserve him wasn't true. I was that girl that fell for her best friend, and couldn't be with him. I was the friend who was in love with her best friend's boyfriend. I didn't deserve such work of affection like Edward Cullen. I wasn't worth the time. He couldn't love me the way I loved him, could he?

"Don't even try us, Bella. We see your face, and we know you don't believe us. We can prove it!" With that, Rose took my arm, and Alice took my other arm, and yanked me to my feet. They took me to the mirror, and they fixed my hair. They gave me a new dress from a box in the hall way. It was a low cut, and my bra would be showing _a lot. _At the moment I could care less. They also gave me some new underwear and bra. It looked nice with my dress. Alittle sluttish, but I didn't care.

Finishing my makeup, to make it look like I hadn't cried at all, they told me the plan, and I had to say, it was actually pretty devious. It was going to work, too. Plus, this sluttish outfit was playing a _big_ part in this plan.

They then dragged me out of the door and into the living room.

Jazz, Em, and Edward were playing cards in the living room. They looked like they were in deep conversation. I tried to maneuver my arms so I could get away from Rose and Alice, but they just put both of their hands on my arms. I knew I could get out if I wanted too, but I just didn't feel like it. Maybe it was more for the fact that I was afraid they might kill me if I don't follow the plan.

"You want proof," Rose whispered in my ear, "Follow the plan."

"Edward come here." Alice said, she raised her voice so they would look our way. Edward didn't look at all. He was putting a card down on the table.

I blushed, because I was being held by my arms by my so called 'friends'. Em and Jazz knew I was stronger than them. They looked at my sad face, and they knew that something was up. If I really wanted out, I could have easily done it. But part of me wanted to see this. I wanted to see proof that Edward did love me. This was going to be interesting, and totally embarrassing. For him at least.

Another part of me didn't want too. He was just going to hurt me in the end. There was a small part of my brain that said I hardly knew him, but I ignored that. When I was with him, I felt like I knew him for years. I felt like I was already a part of him somehow. That's how I realized I loved him so much, even though I had just found out my feelings for him. I wanted him bad. My body ached to get closer to him. I wanted what I knew was bad for me, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with him, and I would kill for it.

Knowing my real feelings for him, opened new and very inviting doors. I wanted to see more of him. I wanted to get to know him more. I wanted to love him as much as possible. What I wanted and what was good for me were two totally different things. But I needed him. Before him, my life was a boring, non-eventful life. Yes, I knew him for about 3 days, but I loved him and I wanted every inch of him.

Things were getting a little complicated.

Flipping my long hair out of my face, by moving my head, I pulled my arms away from Alice and Rose. I pulled my bra strap so it would show.

"Edward get your ass over here!" Alice roared. Edward got up calmly. Obviously, Alice yells at him a lot. He didn't even seem a bit scared. Psh, if I was him I would be scared stiff. Oh right, he doesn't know what's about to happen.

He quickly came over to us, stopping about 2 feet away from us. Even though he looked at ease, I could tell he was just a little freaked out by the tone of Alice's voice.

He had been looking at the ground on the way over here, maybe he thought he did something wrong. Whatever the reason, he looked up straight into my eyes and I'm sure my knees went weak. His eyes went away from my face, and went from head to toe. I could see his breathing hitch, and a slow shiver of desire rip through him. That didn't prove he was in love with me. That just proved he wanted my body.

"Edward, someone told me you had a thing for me." I said. His eyes looked up into my own, and then he turned his head to the side, obviously hiding the blush that appeared on his face.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said choking on his words.

I stifled a laugh, and brought my poker face on. Rose and Alice did the same.

"Oh, you don't, do you? Then why don't you look into my eyes and say it." I said, biting back the smile.

His jaw clenched. Earlier, Rose and Alice had said he couldn't turn down a challenge. 'This will be the ultimate challenge for him' were Rose's exact words.

He then looked at me. His face was hysterical. It looked like he was going to cry from embarrassment. I bit my cheeks to keep from giggling.

"I-I don't kn-now what you're t-talking about-t." He said he said. After he said it, he looked down at the floor, probably trying to hide the blush that came to his face again.

"See, he's totally lying." Rose whispered in my ear.

"I don't believe you." I said truthfully. It didn't sound like a confession, it sounded like I was mocking his words.

He looked up again, probably to see what my face looked like. He searched my eyes for a minute, before looking at the wall on his left. A minute later he looked at my face again, and there was no hint of blush in it. There was a certain confidence in his features that told me he was going to tell me everything that I wanted to hear, but wanted to deny.

"Bella, I have a thing for you." He said. The way he said it, was…was...sexy. "I've had a thing for you since I saw you at the park. I think you're the most breathtakingly, beautiful girl I have seen in my life time, and I am honored to be standing in your presence. Do you feel the same way?"

I was shocked. I think I found something within me that brought up confidence in me. I couldn't help it. That was the nicest thing anybody has said about me. I flung myself in his arms. He was frozen for a moment, before he hugged me back. He started spinning me in a circle and laughing freely.

I moved my head to the side of his ear, and whispered, "I feel the same way too Edward. Only you're the handsomest man I have ever seen in a long time." I said.

It was so fast I couldn't even see it, but his lips were on mine. He tasted better than any candy I had ever tasted. He was the best kisser I had ever kissed in my life, and I wanted more. I felt his tongue press to the bottom of my lip, and I allowed it entrance into my mouth. Our tongues tangled and danced together until the room was spinning and I needed sometime to breathe. We pulled away from each other grinning goofily, and breathing heavily.

That was when I realized people were clapping and I think I heard some "owws" from someone I assumed was Emmett, but I didn't care. At the moment I think we could be stranded on an island and I could care less.

**A/N: Not what you expected, eh? I think their relationship is a little fast, but I just wanted to get them together so the real drama could start. There are some unexpected things that will happen, and I think you might just think I'm crazy when you see the next chapter. Please review. Ever review is like winning a golden medal from the Olympics. Thanks again,** .Cucumber **for suggesting my story on her story** Red.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough. This chapter is dedicated to TeamBella101, or my best friend Carley. Please check her story That Guy out. Hope you enjoy.**

Edward's POV

The next two weeks were amazing. Just being with Bella was amazing. Seeing her every day was amazing.

I was thinking about telling her how I felt about her on our vacation to the Bahamas. It was going to be extra fun, or so I hoped. I loved her more than I had ever loved any one before. With all the girls I had slept with, I had never felt any real feelings for any girls. Now it was like first love. And it was strong.

Right now we were making dinner for everyone. We were making spaghetti. I set the table while Bella did her sexy cooking stuff. She walked in the dining room with a smile on her face, her beautiful mahogany hair in a high ponytail. She had the spaghetti she had made in her ahnd and boy did it look good.

"Edward, drooling over me isn't going to get the table set." She said giggling.

"It's hard not too." I said, she was just so damn sexy.

Of course she blushed.

"The way you regard me is ludicrous." **(A/N: Who knows where that came from?)**

"What ever you say." I said leaning in to kiss her. She put the plate of spaghetti on the table before putting her hands in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Our tongues danced and fought for dominance.

She surprised me by putting her hand on the tablecloth and ripping it off the table. All the plates and drinks went flying. She then pulled me up on the table by me shirt, still not breaking the kiss.

I heard the door open at the same time.

"Ouch! Damn it!" I heard Emmett say.

At the same time I heard Rosalie say, "What the hell are you two doing?"

Bella and I both froze. My hand was inside her shirt, and my shirt was in her hands. She was about to throw it somewhere else in the room. I stopped kissing Bella. We were still in the same position, though, and neither one of us wanted to move. Some time during our passionate make out session, I had pulled her hair band out, and her hair was covering her blush that I could feel radiating off of her from our close proximity.

"Uh…we….I…." Bella tried to explain, and began to blush harder than I had ever seen her.

"Oh, Emmett, are you okay?" Rosalie said. I looked over and saw that Emmett had spaghetti all over his face. I tried to hold in the laughter but failed miserably.

Bella also looked at Emmett before bursting into fits of giggles. Damn, that was sexy.

"Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry!" Bella said trying to contain her building laughter.

"Yeah Emmett. Sorry dude." I said before getting up and pulling Bella with me. I put my shirt on after I was standing up.

"What evs." Emmett said like he was some kind of cheerleader.

"Emmett, who says that any more?" Bella said giggling again.

"Apparently he does." Rosalie said before giggling too.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Emmett said wiping some of the spaghetti off of his hair and putting his fists up in the air like he was a boxer.

"No." Bella said smiling at Emmett, not even a little scared of him. With the muscles Bella has, I wouldn't be afraid either. I faintly remembered our first day here, when Bella had pulled them out of her green Ferrari, which she had insisted that it was green because of my eyes. She had told me that on our first date at Texas Road house so long ago.

Out of the blue, Rosalie took a noodle off of Emmett's head and ate it, "Mmm, good spaghetti Bella."

Bella giggled before saying, "Thanks. Looks like no one's going to be able to eat it."

We started to pick up the plates and drinks off the floor.

Suddenly, the door banged open again, and Alice and Jasper walked in.

They took one look at all of us on the floor picking up plates and food, and began to laugh.

"What did we miss?" Alice said between giggles.

"Just so table sex on Edward and Bella's part, and some spaghetti in Emmett's face." Rosalie said looking at her nails like we were talking about the weather.

"Aw, we missed all the fun!" Jasper said before he laughed again.

They both helped us clean up.

"Well thanks to Edward and Bella, we have nothing for dinner." Emmett said while Bella blushed and leaned in to my chest to hide her face.

"Let's go out to eat!" Alice said jumping up and down while clapping her hands. I swear that girl has problems. Just last week we were in Social Studies class, and we were taking a pop quiz, when out of the blue, Alice jumps up in her seat and yells, "I'm done!" Before sitting down and acting as if nothing happened. People were staring at her, and she just said, "What? A girl can't yell I'm done and act like nothing happened? Gosh." That got her a week of detention, but she had said it was worth it.

"Where to?" I asked.

"McDonalds!" Emmett yelled. He saw the looks on our faces, and hurried to defend himself. "What? I haven't had a kid's meal in like 2 days!"

"Rosalie, sometimes I feel bad for you." Bella said before shaking her head and laughing.

"Sometimes I feel bad for my self too." Rosalie said laughing and high-fiving Bella.

"You should." Alice said before Rosalie and her high-fived.

"Hey!" Emmett said before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked trying to help Emmett out.

"How about Wild Wing's café?" Bella said.

"I like that idea!" I said to quickly. Bella smiled and squeezed my hand.

"You always like her ideas," Jasper said, "If she asked you to go skydiving with out a parachute, you would!"

"So would you." I said defensively. I am not whipped. Ok, maybe I am. And I'm proud.

"True, true." Jasper said looking at Alice smiling.

"Whipped." Emmett said.

"I'm glad he is, he's a much better man than you are Emmett." Bella said.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Emmett said putting his fists up again.

"Let's go." Bella said, grabbing her hair band putting her hair up, before taking her earrings out. She put her fist up, before doing a 360 and a perfect karate kick in the air. She raised her eyebrows tilting her head to the side a little.

"No fighting." Alice said.

"Emmett needs a taste of his own medicine." Bella said inching forward.

"Yeah, he does." Rosalie said. That caught Emmett off guard.

"Exactly." Jasper said.

"Ok, then go right ahead."

Bella moved forward, and Emmett backed up. She smiled like a predator who's cornered it's prey. It was really sexy.

She quickly ran at him, dodging a punch, and kicked him in his manhood. I winced at how hard that must of heard. Emmett fell to the floor doubling over in pain.

She walked over to him and bent down to his level.

"Are you going to challenge me again?" She said smiling sweetly when he shook his head, still on the floor.

We all bust out laughing, except of course, Emmett.

Bella put out her hand for him to help him get up. He took it gladly. I could see the muscles in Bella's arm reflex when she helped him up. I wonder what she does to work out, because she has some serious muscles.

"You go Bella." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. They gave her high-fives.

Emmett groaned.

"Sorry dude. You should know not to do that by now." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Now are we going to Wild Wings, or am I going to have to beat Emmett up again for everyone to leave." Emmett ran out of the room like he was being chased.

"You must have kicked him really hard." Jasper said before taking Alice's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"See you out in the car." Rosalie said.

She left and I turned to the love of my life. She put her hand on my cheek and giggled.

"Bella-." I didn't have time to saying anything else before she crushed her lips to mine. My hands went to tangle in her hair, and her hands went to the two sides of my face.

I was about to pull her shirt up over her head again, when I heard the door open. Again!

"Whoa, Eddie's getting some action!" Emmett's booming laugh came through the room.

I pulled away from Bella to growl at Emmett, first off, for interrupting us, second for calling me Eddie, and third for ever being born.

"Oh, scary!" Emmett said before he ran out before he room saying, "Don't be long."

I turned back to Bella and said, "Now where were we?"

"Edward, I'm hungry, can we do this later, and I promise it'll be better later." She said pulling away and taking my hand.

"I'm going to hold you up on that promise." I said before we headed to the car.

**A/N: I hope ya'll like this chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. It's just been pretty busy because finals are coming up. Thanks to my friend Carley for suggesting the table scene to me. **

**If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen please don't hesitate to suggest them.**

**Heads up! Jacob is coming in the next chapter. No they will not fall in love. So don't hurt me!**

**Please review. Cookies for reviewers!**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I know how everyone hates when the author doesn't update soon enough, but I haven't really got enough motive. I only got 5 reviews last chapter! If you like this chapter/story, tell your friends, and review yourself. Come on 1 little word isn't gonna hurt is it? Not a 'Good Job' or 'I hated it' or 'I loved it'? Just nothing? **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Let's see if we can make it to 35!**

* * *

Edward's POV

We walked out to the car holding hands. Bella sneaked glances at me every so often. She would blush and look away when she noticed I caught her staring.

"Hurry up, you two!" Rosalie said.

Bella and me ran to the car and got in quickly. We were taking my Volvo. Of course there were only 5 seats, so Bella sat on my lap.

She giggled at something before she sat on my lap.

Jasper was driving because Emmett and Rosalie were in a hot make-out session right next to me and Bella.

"Okay, I've never been to Wild Wings, so Bella, tell us where we are going." Jasper turned back in his seat to look at Bella, trying to ignore the make-out session right next to us.

"Just take I-10 and turn left on the light." Bella said simply before turning to me. She ran her fingers through my hair, the way she looked like she was relieved made me wonder if she wasnted to do that for some time now.

"Ok, so who's gonna be the one to drive us home?" Alice said.

I sighed knowing who was going to volunteer.

"I will." Bella said.

"You know," I said thinking it through. Bella never drank. She needed to let loose for once. "I will, because Bella, you've done this the last 2 weeks, and it's your turn to get have fun."

Bella looked at me for a long moment, searchiong for something that I guess she didn't find, before turning to Alice who was turned all the way in her seat looking at us.

"I guess Edward can drive us home." She said. It looked like she was trying her hardest not to slap me for doing this. Truthfully, I wanted to see what Bella would do. They say when you drink, you show the real you. I wanted to see the real Bella.

"Yey!" Alice said before turning around because there was a police car up by the light.

"So what made you decide to volunteer to drive everyone home?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"I think you need to let loose sometime, and I thought tonight was the perfect time." I said before lightly hitting Rosalie so she would stop making out with Emmett at least until we were out of sight of the police car.

Rosalie pulled away noticing the police car.

"Emmett, do you want to go to jail, or can you wait until we get there?" She asked before giggling at Emmett's pout.

"I can wait." Emmett said grudgingly.

We took the turn once the light turned green. We drove out of the sight of the police car and Rosalie practically threw herself at Emmett.

Jasper pulled into the parking lot of Wild Wings café and smiled.

"Nice pick Bella." There were a bunch of people holding beers and wings. They were dancing to some rap song that I couldn't hear the words to.

"I know my way around." Wait, what did she mean by that?

We got out of the car slapping Emmett and Rosalie when they hadn't even noticed the car wasn't moving.

They pulled apart and disentangled themselves from each other before we headed into the bar.

The hostess at the podium smiled warmly at me when we walked in. I pulled Bella closer to show her that I was taken. Ever since we had been going out, people had thought we were just friends, no one ever "saw" us holding hands. They still did stupid pick up lines and smiled at us even when we were clinging to each other. It was getting on my nerves.

"Booth for 6." Jasper said. The hostess nodded before showing us to a booth. She put the menus on the table, smiled at me yet again, and left.

"I hate that." Bella said.

"Hate what?" Alice asked. She probably already knew.

"Those stupid sluts are trying to get my man; don't they see that we are together?" Bella said looking like she was going to bite the hostesses head off.

"Jealous much?" Rosalie said.

"No…Yes…I don't know." Bella said blushing and hiding her face in my chest. I liked it when Bella was jealous, it was just plain sexy.

I ducked down to her ear level and whispered, "They will never have a hold on me the way you do. Those sluts don't know what a great girl you are. They just want to make you feel bad."

She shivered before smiling up at me. She pressed her lips to mine tenderly. The kiss started out gentle, and then it became slow and passionate. We totally forgot the time, so when the waitress came, we didn't even have our order.

She cleared her throat. I pulled away, noticing that everyone was making out just like us. I put my hand in the middle of the table and banged it down so it made a loud thud. They all pulled back quickly. Alice and Rosalie blushed and Jasper and Emmett looked smug.

"My name is Jessica Stanley, and I will be your server today." She looked like she was sweating her ass off. It's not every day that you see a whole group of friends making out with their buddies and looking like they were going to hurt her for interrupting them. "Can I get ya'll something to drink?"

"Beer." Everyone said together, except me. She noticed and turned to me. She wasn't smiling like all the rest of the hostesses and waiters did, maybe because she had seen us making out, or maybe because she saw the warning glare Bella was giving her. Good. I hate it when they smile at me like Bella isn't even there, all though I like the fact that she gets jealous A LOT.

"And for you?" She asked putting on a fake smile.

"Water." I said. Usually I would have gotten a beer, but I had volunteered to drive everyone home, so I might as well get something that I know won't get me drunk.

"Ok, I'll be right back with those." She said before practically running to the kitchen. 5 minutes later she came back with the drinks, and Bella drank it like it was going out of style. The waitress brought another and just like the first she drank it like it was going to rot.

5 beers later, Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna came on. Bella jumped up like a bunny who smells breakfast. Rose and Alice did too. They were all equally drunk.

_It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away _

She got up on the table with Rosalie and Alice and started to dance. Shaking like it was okay to be up on a table. She laughed and giggled like there was no tommorow.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
possible candidate (yeah)  
who knew  
that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
_

Some people were whistling as Emmett and me tried to get Bella, Rose, and Alice down, but they all refused and swatted us away.

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party_

Bella threw her hands up in the air, laughing. She pushed Alice and Rosalie off the table still dancing.

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty_

She pulled me up with her, putting my hands on her waist. I danced with her as best as I could, trying not to jump her in front of all the people.

_  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
_

She pushed her chest up against mine. Damn. This was turning me on.

_Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

She smiled at me as she practically pushed me off the table. Any other girl, I would have kicked her sorry ass, but this just turned me on even more.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
_

She had pulled Rosalie up on the table, and more men were whistling and cheering.

_Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Alice got up on the table pushing Rosalie off. Boy was Bella and Alice drunk.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party_

They both shook their asses and laughed as if it was nothing.

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
_

Bella went to pull her dress off, but I stopped her by pulling her down. Some of the guys there booed me. She pouted, but she didn't fight to get back up on the table.

_Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
_

Rosalie saw opportunity and jumped up on the table.

_We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
and now we're face to face_

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into to music

Alice and Rosalie were jamming now, and Bella again wanted to get up, but I made sure she stayed in my lap. With a resigned sigh, she settled into my chest.

_DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Alice had pushed Rosalie back down, and now Jasper was up on the table almost as drunk as they were.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa _

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa _

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa _

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa _

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa _

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play_

Rosalie pushed both Jasper and Alice off and pulled Emmett up with her, before she started to grind on him. I had to say, Emmett's face was priceless.

_I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this_

It seemed like this song would never end. I took Bella to the bathroom because she looked like she was about to throw up. The music faded away as I pulled Bella into the family bathroom for both girls and guys.

Bella ran to the toilet and started to throw up. I pulled her hair away from her face as she puked. She then pulled away and smiled at me.

"Edward I can fly!" Bella said as she got up and started to flap her arms around like a bird. "I can fly, I can fly!"

I tried hard not to laugh as I stopped her from throwing her hands around. She pouted like before and tried to break free from my grasp, but her train of thought subsided to other trackswhere she totally forget about flying.

"Edward, I want to go to the circus! I want to be an elephant!" Man was she plastered.

"Ok Bella, let's get you home so you can practice being an elephant." I said while pulling her out of the bathroom.

"Can I dance one more time before I start practicing being an elephant, Edward? Please?" She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Fine Bella." She squealed when Flo Rida, Right Round came on.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

She moved her body around in a full circle as she made her way to Alice and Rosalie who were doing the same thing. Maybe they did this often. It was a possibitly.

_When you go down, when you go down down_

They went down to the floor, and all the men were whistling like before, this time some man came to where Bella was dancing and started to dance with her. He had russet skin with long black hair, and the whitest teeth I had ever seen. And if he didn't get his grubby little hands off my girl, he was going to lose every single one of them.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_Hey  
Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
_

I walked over to the guy who had long hair, and punched him in the face as hard as I could. He put his hands up, looking like he was trying restrain me and practically ran away. There was a blood trail from where I had punched him in the nose.

_Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my crowd and they out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes  
_

Bella smiled at me when I put my hands on her waist. She grinded up against me, and made…cough…things happen…cough, cough…

_No stoppin now, my parolees on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on gold  
I know the storm is comin  
My pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies that's home  
Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
_

Alice and Bella pointed at Rosalie who literally did a back flip and moved her body like the robot.

_It's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

They all three did the same as they did at the beginning of the song.

_When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_

Rosalie and Bella pointed at Alice, who then proceeded to get up on the table and go down until her ass was pretty much on the ground. She then pulled Bella and Rosalie up on the table as she came back up quickly, getting into the rest of the song.

_  
She got me throw in my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down._

They all went down quickly and came back up almost like a wrench was turning them, and it needed to be turned.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me thrown my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down_

Again they went down and came back up, this time Rosalie and Alice came up slower and then pointed at Bella who was now dancing like she had been taking classes since she was a kid. her arms moved in sync with the song. She started to sweat as she moved her legs in a quick paced pattern.  
_  
Hey  
Shawty must know I'm not playin  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Franklins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing  
_

Rosalie and Alice fanned Bella like she was hot.

_Keep building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than...  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster_

Alice and Bella got down off the table as Rosalie did some break dancing on the table.

_  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like damn it I know you  
You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper..._

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_I'm spendin my money_

They rubbed their hands together like they had money in their hands.

_  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touchin these models  
Watchin they asses go down down_

They all went down but this time instead of coming up, they stayed on the ground and started twirling their bodies around on the floor. I thought only dance crews from America's Next Dance Crew could do that. And here Bella, Alice and Rosalie are doing it like it's the easiest thing in the world.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

The song ended and everyone who had been watching them clapped and cheered and whistled. Bella blushed, Rosalie moved her hand around in a circle like she had a rope, and Alice looked like she was going to pass out.

"Bella, time to go." I said going over to Bella.

Bella squinted her eyes like she couldn't see me when I was standing right there and then her eyes grew big.

"Edward is that you?" She said flinging her arms around me.

"Yes it is, do you want something to drink?" I asked. I was going to leave her with Emmett. Emmett wasn't too drunk. He had one, and then he was trying, like me, to get his girlfriend off the table unsuccessfully. Jasper looked like he was going to jump Alice right then and there. In the back of my mind I remembered that when you drink it shows the real you, if that were true, I was going to have to talk to Jasper when he was sober.

"Yeah, Eddie." Bella said. Usually when Emmett said that, I would get mad, but when Bella said it, it did weird things to my body.

"Hey Emmett," I said, Emmett looked at me and then at Bella and nodded knowing what I was about to ask him. "Can you take care of Bella for me?" He nodded again. I handed her over to him, knowing she was going to be okay. I saw that Emmett was also holding Rosalie in one hand, who was asleep and snoring like crazy.

I walked over to the bar and asked the bartender if he had some Spite. I couldn't give Bella anything more, she was drunk enough. Hopefully the Spite will numb her enough to want to leave.

When I walked back with the Sprite, I noticed Bella wasn't in Emmett's hands. I panicked and I left the Sprite somewhere where I forgot all about it.

"Emmett, where is Bella?" Emmett pointed to her, where she looked like she was trying to get away from that same guy I punched while he was dancing with Bella. I decided I was going to listen in. He wasn't hurting her, was he?

"Hey I'm Jacob Black. I must be meeting an angel sent from heaven." He said putting his hand out for Bella to shake. She looked at it, and then up at his face. She frowned looking disappointed for some reason. Man that pick up line was cheesy, I had to give it to him though, she was an angel.

"You're not Edward are you? Where is he! He was getting me something to drink and now I'm stuck with this ass whole who's just trying to get in my pants." She wasn't looking at him anymore. Or talking to him either. I took this time to approach them.

"Hello Bella." She took one look at me and smiled a smile so big it look like her face was going to cut in half.

"See, now this is a real man." She said hugging me, but looking at Jacob now. "He holds me every night when I go to bed, he knows what I like, and he's even changed for me. He used to be a player. At first, I was afraid to be with him for fear I'd get hurt, but he showed me that I was wrong. He turned down so many women for me it was like they were just another bump on a log. That's why I love him."

So many emotions ran through me. She loved me. She wanted me the way I wanted her, and even when she was drunk she admitted to loving me. I grinned goofily, before flinging her over my shoulder and taking her to where Emmett was. She was giggling the whole way singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star".

I then remembered I didn't have the Sprite any more, oh well, Bella didn't seem to notice. The way she was now, I'm suprised she remembered my name.

We hadn't even eaten and we were leaving. There goes a fun night. I paid the money not caring that I gave them 20 extra dollars. I took Alice by the hand, who was holding Jasper's hand, and pulled her with me. Emmett came along holding Rosalie just the way I was holding Bella.

I put her in the front seat and pulled Alice into the back of the car. Emmett got into the back pulling Rosalie with him and putting her in his lap. Alice and Jasper were in the back sleeping and holding each other tightly.

Bella was sweating and she looked like she was going to throw up again, so I rolled down the window. She threw up outside while I turned the engine on.

"Well this was interesting." I said to Emmett.

"Yep, looks like you had fun." He commented. I was still smiling because of Bella's words earlier.

"Yeah I did. Too bad we didn't get to eat." I said.

"Mmm hmm." I heard Emmett say. Shortly after there were huge snores from everyone but Bella. She seemed to be having fun up front.

She put her hands out in the air like she was driving the car and made "Vroom, vroom" noises. She would giggle every once and a while. Every time I stopped the car she would raise her foot up and stop down on the floor board like she was stepping on the breaks. It funny as hell.

When I pulled into a space at our dorm, I took the keys out of the ignition and quickly pulled Bella from the passenger seat. It brought back memories from my first day here, when she had pulled Emmett and Jasper out of the car from the passenger and back. I took Bella in my arms and she wrapped her legs around me like a little toddler. I opened the back door where I took Alice and Jasper out. Alice threw herself at me and held onto me like Bella was and Jasper held one of Alice's hands. Emmett got out of the car holding Rosalie who was shielding her eyes from the light on the sidewalk. I gave my keys to Emmett, and Emmett ran ahead to open the door for me.

I took Bella and Alice and put them on the couch. Alice went straight to sleep after Jasper lay down next to her. Bella got up and twirled herelf in my arms. Emmett collapsed on the loveseat with Rosalie still in his arms. Their snores in sync. I took Bella to my room. Half of my brain was saying, "Take advantage of her." The other half was saying, "She'll regret it in the morning, and she won't love you any more."

Bella took me into the room and started to unbutton my shirt.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Undressing you silly." Bella slid my shirt all the way off.

"No Bella. You don't want this." But _I_ do.

"I want this Edward." She said trying to pull her dress off.

I stopped her from doing it. I knew she wouldn't want this. In the morning if she found us completely naked in the bed, I don't know what she would think.

I looked at her after putting her dress back on all the way, and she was turning green.

I picked her up quickly and literally sprinted to the bathroom, where she puked in the toilet yet again tonight. I held her hair as she puked her guts out. When she was done, I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap. This way if she felt like throwing up again, she wouldn't have to get up to do it.

"Edward." She groaned, "I'm hot."

I pulled her dress off, and in fact she was clammy. She lay in my lap, putting her cheek on the floor of the bathroom. I chuckled at my Bella.

Tears were coming from her eyes, but she didn't seem to notice them. I let her cry. Maybe this was what she needed. But seeing her like this sent a shock of pain through my chest. So I let her ruin my favorite pair of jeans. She was worth it.

Soon she was completely asleep, having cried herself out. I inhaled deeply trying to think about something that didn't involve Bella crying before I zonked out. Nothing. All I could think of was my Bella crying. I wonder what she was crying about. I'm sure she wouldn't remember why in the morning. Whenever I was drunk, I could never remember what happened the night before. I usually had to ask Bella. She would always tell me, and though she told me everything, I always wondered if she was telling me the whole truth. I knew Bella wouldn't lie to me, but if it was something that hurt her feelings, I'm sure she wouldn't have mentioned it. That moment I vowed that I would never drink in front of Bella ever again. Hopefully, I could remember it.

I picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bed. She didn't even stir. I laid her down ontop of the covers before laying under the covers my self.

"Edward."

I looked at Bella, but she was fast asleep.

Emotions developed and exploded inside of me, blocking my airways and keeping me from being able to breathe. She was dreaming about me.

"I love you, Edward." She said before sighing and turning over on her other side.

"I love you too Bella." Tears filled my eyes as I took my Bella in my arms. She truly did love me. And she wasn't just saying it either. She really did love me.

That was all I could ask for.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ok, so I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this chapter almost as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope ya'll liked how I put Jacob in there, and if you are a Jacob lover, don't hurt me!**

**Please review. I've noticed that a lot of people have put my story on their favorites or story alerted it, but only a few review it. If you're going to story alert or favorite my story at least review it to tell me what I did right, or what I did wrong. If you're not putting my story on your favorites or story alerting it, reviewing is good for the soul (no lie).**

**A simple 'good job' would be okay, and if you didn't like it, tell me what about it you didn't like. I take constructive criticism well. **

**Cookies to reviews.**

**Love your author,**

**Jessica Marie Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hang over time! See if you can pick out the signs that she's having a hangover _before_ Bella figures it out herself!

Bella's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling like I was going to throw up. My throat burned for some reason and I felt really bad. Okay, scratch that I felt _horrible. _The sun was setting in and I turned to look at it through the shades…bad idea. I groaned as I turned my head away from the bright light, covering my eyes from the blinding light. It hurt my head and it made me dizzy. For some reason, it was covered by the shades, and it still hurt my eyes.

I tried to get up, so I could get a wash cloth, but I noticed that strong, warm, iron chains were holding me. These chains were comfortable. When did metal become so comfortable?

I took a better look and noticed it was Edward. I sighed in relief, and then my breathing hitched. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and looking down; I was only wearing a bra. _Fuck_. I pulled the sheets up, and sighed in relief, this time, it was stronger and it made my head spin. I was still wearing my under wear, and Edward was still wearing his pants _and _his boxers. I felt like kissing Edward. Although, he was asleep and my breath probably smelt _really bad._

My mind was hurting me badly as I tried to remember what happened last night. I couldn't remember what had happened. All I could recall was that we had gone to the bar and Edward had volunteered to drive everyone home. Uh oh. I got drunk. A bunch of questions ran through my already questioning mind. It hurt a lot. The most important question was, what did Edward see? And more importantly, what did I say?

I remembered the last time he got drunk. He had got up on the table and started to shout, "I like to eat mangos!" I had told him he said that, after he had finished his hang over and he blushed and looked down. Sometimes, he would ask me if I was telling all the truth, and I was. How could I lie to the most beautiful man alive? The love of my life?

Sometimes I wondered if he was afraid that he had said something that he would regret me hearing, that I would want to leave him for, but he never usually said anything that would make me want to leave him. Usually he was too plastered to really even be able to form a complete sentence. He never really seemed to _act _like he had a secret, but how was I supposed to know? I didn't have any _evidence._ I silently wished he _didn't_ have a secret. I hope he didn't. I bet he didn't, but I was unsure.

I tried to get up again, but Edward just tightened his grip on me. My muscles were hurting. They contracted as I tried to get up, trying to make me lay back down. I needed to get out of this _hot _area though. I probably didn't have the strength to get up, so I poked Edward in the side _really _hard. He jumped almost 3 feet in the air, and fell on the floor. I giggled weakly, my throat burning.

He looked up groggily, rubbing his side. He looked at me for a minute, before a flood of emotions ran across his face. I could register some in my jelly of a mind. Lust. Love. Remorse. Worry. Humor. But the rest were too hard to pick out.

He got up, having chosen the emotion worried on his face. "Bella, love, are you okay?"

He reached out to hold me, and I opened my arms willingly. That's when I felt the dizziness and the heat that had ran through me earlier in the morning.

"Edward, can I take a bath, I feel horrible." I said rubbing my temples that were tender at the moment. It hurt to move my muscles; something that happened last night had stretched my muscles to their limit. This was not very often.

"Sure, want me to help you get there?" He didn't seem to wait for my answer, because before I could even open my mouth, he picked me up bridal style, and we were heading to the bathroom. The light was hurting my eyes, so I covered my eyes with my arm. Edward laid me on the toilet. Saying he was going to be back with Tylenol and some water. I slid into the tub with all my clothes on. I didn't feel like taking them off, and I sort of wanted Edward in the bathroom with me, so I wouldn't feel so lonely.

I turned the water on with my foot, but taking some of the soup and rubbing it over my tight muscles with my hands. I even rubbed it over my bra, not caring to take it off.

Edward showed up a minute later, after I turned off the water, covering his eyes.

"Edward I still have my bra on, you can open your eyes." I said. Groaning alittle as I put my head back. It hurt like hell. For some reason, Edward stood at the door a little longer than necessary.

"Edward, give me the fucking pills!" I nearly screamed, even with the burning protest of my throat.

Edward was over by the tub in less than 5 seconds. He handed me the pills and the water. His face anxious. I was starting to feel guilty for yelling at him.

"I-I'm sorry Ed-." I tried to say after swallowing the pills.

He covered my mouth with his hand, "Shh, Bella. Shh. That apology is unnecessary." He ran his fingers through my hair, smiling when I leaned my head back.

"Mmm. That feels so good." I said as he started to scrub my arm with the soap, making little circles with it. His hand stopped for a second before moving in its small circles like before. He massaged my forearms. Every once in a while he would brush his lips along my jaw, my forehead, my ear, and everywhere else that didn't have soap on it.

Every now and then I would hiss at the muscles that Edward massaged and he would apologize and slowly massage the rest of my body. When he had completely massaged every part of my body (except the parts I wanted him to), he leaned over to turn the water proof radio on that was near my head. Untouched by The Veronicas played. I lifted my sore arm to turn it up.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
Lalalala-ahlalala  
I can't  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Gimme gimme gimme what you got got  
'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye)_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-un  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take t-take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Gimme gimme gimme all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more a-more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-un, untouched  
Untouched-un  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched-un  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
Untouched-un

I turned it down. This was the perfect time to ask Edward what I said last night. I took a deep breath, and then I exhale sharply. The radio was right in my ear and even turned down the way it was, I could still hear it. And it wasn't helping my nerves.

"Edward, I know I was drunk last night." I said opening my eyes and looking him dead in the face. "I want to know what I said and did. Down to every last word and detail."

He thought for a moment, like he was really contemplating something.

Well, you started getting drunk and you danced on the tables. That's probably why your sore. I seriously didn't know you could dance." I blushed and he chuckled, before moving on with the description. "When you were going to throw up, I pulled you to the family bathroom they had there, and after puking, you said, 'Edward I can fly' and started throwing your hands in the air like a bird. I stopped you and you said, 'Edward, I want to go to the circus! I want to be an elephant.' You needed to go home. I was going to get you a drink, something like Sprite, so I took you to Emmett, who wasn't too drunk. When I came back, you weren't with Emmett, but he told me where you were. I found you, and some ass was hitting on you, but you were looking for me." He stopped suddenly.

I was beyond embarrassed. But he seemed to be fighting some secret dilemma, so I tried to focus on his conflicted face.

But right when I was going to ask, he opened his mouth to say something, "You said you loved me." He breathed.

My breathing hitched and my heart took lift off, running a hundred beats a minute. I knew this was going to happen. This was the whole purpose for asking him. I couldn't think of anything to say, so he went on.

"I took you home, finally, and then, y-you started to undress me when we were back to your dorm. You also got really hot, so that's why you weren't wearing you dress in the morning. You got my shirt off, but I stopped you, I knew you'd regret it. I-I…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Edward was sitting here berating himself for doing something that I wasn't sure I would _hate_ myself. After thinking about it, I didn't mind Edward taking advantage of me. I liked aggressive. But I would never tell anybody. Self-consciousness, maybe, or just the fact that I was afraid he didn't feel the same way; I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.

I got out of the bathtub, still soaking wet, and kissed Edward. He stiffened at the amount of water or the suddenness of my attack, I didn't know, and I didn't care. I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He allowed and our tongues danced and fought for dominance. I giggled into his mouth when he bit my tongue lightly. I pulled away, then realizing how rude and inappropriate it was to be soaking wet on top of Edward, _kissing_, half naked. And if I didn't get off, some very disturbing things would happen, I'm not sure he'd want to be involved in. So I got up and reached for a towel off the rack, wiping myself off.

Edward had groaned at some point and got up to leave. I wondered why.

Going out of the bathroom, I laughed.

There was a groggy Rosalie and Alice being practically _dragged _by Emmett and Jasper. They were groaning softly. Probably still half asleep.

Upon hearing my laughing, Emmett and Jasper looked up, and smiled. They didn't look like they were having a bad hang over like Rosalie, Alice, and me were. I'm guessing the guys turned it on the down low last night.

After putting Rosalie and Alice on the coach, they plopped down on the floor.

"Bella, I think we shouldn't go to Wild Wings again." Jasper said breathlessly.

"Seriously Bella, I woke up this morning, Rosalie, fucking drooling on my shoulder! I got puked on 3 times last night and we didn't even get to eat!" Emmett said exasperated.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, but when I went the last time, I had a lot of fun, you guys remember that time I went out while ya'll stayed home?" I asked, when they nodded in agreement, I continued. "Well, I went out looking for some where to go, and I wound up at Wild Wings. I didn't have anybody with me, so I just got some food and water. I couldn't get drunk when I had to drive myself home by myself, right-?"

I heard Emmett and Jasper clear their throats purposely, muttering "goody-goody" under their breath.

"Shut the fuck up, shit kissers." I said, giggling a little at the last part. Jasper and Emmett looked like they just got slapped by their mom. Ha! Serves them right!

"I don't believe I've heard that one before, explain where you heard it from." Edward said sitting down, obviously enjoying the show.

"Well, when I was in middle school, they had this stupid Sex-ed class, ya'll remember that right?" A collective groan went through out the room. Obviously they remembered. "Well, in one of the many classes, I was writing a poem about guys and how all they want to do is girls. And one of the guys saw it and they started asking if I was even going to kiss a guy in my life time, and I said, quote unquote, 'I'd rather kiss shit.'"

Everyone's mouths were hanging open, even Alice's and Rosalie's who had came around in the conversation sometime. 5 seconds later, everyone was laughing and rolling on the floor, except Emmett and Jasper. They must have collected the reason I called them 'shit kissers'. And looked like they could rip the coach in half, if they weren't so puny in muscle size.

Edward was probably laughing at the image of the guys faces, though, I can't see what was so funny about their faces, because they looked at me like they saw a ghost and never bugged me again. Though, that is sort of funny.

Alice was clutching her sides, her face half looking happy and the other half looking like she was in pain from laughing so much. Rosalie was just the same, only she looked like she was going to pass out if I didn't make her stay away. I really wanted to pass out, but I couldn't because I knew there was a fight coming from Jasper and Emmett, though it would be boring and not as fun as most of the fights they out up, mostly because they too were worn out from last night.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, then at me and then at Edward. They looked like they had formed a plan of some kind and a devious smile was forming on either of their faces.

"Edward, we have a story for you about your precious Bella." Emmett crooned. Fuck. Just great, which one was it?

"Oh?" Edward asked oblivious to what he was about to hear.

"Are you sure you want to hear it, it's really embarrassing for Bella at least." Jasper chuckled, and Emmett did too.

I stocked forward balling my fists.

They then saw my murderous glare and the way I was stanced, ready to pounce, and bailed out.

"We'll tell you later, looks like Bella may need a little nap." Emmett said chuckling nervously, keeping his eyes on me.

Edward nodded, and got up, pulling me to the back bedrooms, where I fell into a dreamless sleep, not knowing what was to come.

A/N: Okay so I haven't updated in a while, sorry people...DON'T HURT ME! I have been getting a lot of people at my school who have requested that I update, so I did. Thanks to my wonderful friends who supported this story!

Cookies to reviewers!

Jessica Marie Cullen


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I know I'm a retarded bastard for not uploading sooner… But things have been piling up. My mom and my dad just got a divorce and my mom just lost her job. So she's been on the internet looking for a job. Also, times been going too fast. Every time I sit down to write this chapter, it seems like I don't have enough time. **

**Plus reviews have been horrible. So little amount of reviews makes me think that my story SUCKS. And updating has become a struggle because no one seems to take the time to review, so why should I take the time to write a whole story when you can't even review and say Great! Or I hate it. Yeah, I know some of you reviewed, but half of you just favorite my story and never even decided to at least say:**

**Awesome! Or Update! I would be okay with that. I love reviews. They make my day. And after saying what I said, I'm sure a lot of you will give me some fire, but hey, at least you reviewed. :D**

**Okay, so yeah this is a long author's note, but I wanted to ask you guys if you noticed the pattern in my stories. There are two things that happen in every chapter. One I try my hardest to put in, and the other, is my favorite of the week. I think I just gave it away..oh well. If you can figure it out, I will give you a sneak peek of my new story: The Mind Controller or a sneak peek of the next chapter in this story. Your pick.**

**This chapter is very DRAMATIC. Warning: If you have heart attacks easily from drama, please do not read the rest…**

**I'm going to stop talking and get to the story for you. :D**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**

* * *

EPOV

Finally.

The day was finally here.

What day you ask? Well, it's the day of the Bahamas trip. I was literally tearing my hair out from the enthusiasm and nervousness I felt for this trip. I was sweating and breathing was becoming harder and harder every second.

I was going to tell Bella my feelings. The way I felt about her. The big secret I had been hiding from her for weeks now. The stress of the feelings I was feeling was becoming too much, and soon I was gripping the wall for support. My back was cramping because of my bending over from stress. My heart was pumping super fast, and this caused more sweat to produce. I held on to the thought of seeing Bella soon close for fear I would collapse.

I was preparing myself for the first rejection of my life. The worst rejection. From the one person that meant the most to me. Every emotion was doubled and was making my body shake with its strength.

At one point during the week leading up to today, I had thought about chickening out. But then I thought about the way Bella acted that night that she was drunk. The night she said she was in love with me. Maybe just maybe that wasn't the alcohol saying that.

Whatever was going to happen, I was anxiously awaiting Bella's last class, which was gym, to get out.

It was Friday.

The last day till spring break let out, and the last day to think about what I was going to say to her.

I kept thinking that if she didn't like me the way I liked her that the rest of the trip would be ruined. Or more likely awkward. That was something I feared. And that fear was killing me.

Bella's class finally let up, and she was the first out.

This surprised me.

Usually she was the last out; I wonder why she was the first.

Seeing her made all the feelings evaporate. It was like she was my Advil _and_ Tylenol.

She was frowning at something, but when she looked up at me, she smiled. The smile took my breath away. I tried to remember how to breathe, but the simple muscle reaction wasn't working.

Bella's smile widened as she came closer, noticing my frozen state.

"You know Edward; you have to breathe to live." She said her breathe on my neck as she kissed it.

I let the long gust of wind out, and the action made Goosebumps rise on her skin.

"I know." I said casually, and then I hesitated. "You ready for this weekend?"

My voice was weak, whether from the lack of air, or the thought of what I was doing this weekend, I had no idea.

"Hell yeah!" She said laughing freely.

"Well we should go and get our luggage in the car, and tell everyone it's time to go."

Sadly, everyone of our group was coming. Sure, I loved my friends, but I wanted this time to be alone with Bella. At least we got a room together.

"Everyone is packed?" Bella asked, her voice breaking for some reason.

"Yeah, why?"

"Damn Mr. Leech and his stupid lectures." Bella said.

"Mr. Leech?" I asked chuckling a bit.

"Yeah," Bella said her eyebrows rose in innocence, "Substitute."

"Oh." I couldn't help it, I laughed. What kind of last name is that?

Bella smiled and then laughed too.

We calmed down quickly walking to my dorm where our stuff was.

We walked in silence, the silence neither uncomfortable nor awkward.

When we arrived, I opened the door for Bella, suddenly being assaulted by Love Lockdown by Kanye West turned up REALLY loud.

_I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
What I had to do, had to run from you  
I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me all the way home_

So you never know, never never know  
Never know enough, 'til it's over, love  
'Til we lose control, system overload  
Screamin', "No, no, no, n-no!?

I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
See I wanna move but can't escape from you  
So I keep it low, keep a secret code  
So everybody else don't have to know

So keep your love locked down, your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down, your love locked down  
I keep your love locked down, your love locked down  
I keep your love locked down, you lose

I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true  
I got somethin' to lose, so I gotta move  
I can't keep myself and still keep you too

So I keep in mind when I'm on my own  
Somewhere far from home, in the danger zone  
How many times did I tell ya ?for it finally got through?  
You lose, you lose

I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
See I had to go, see I had to move  
No more wastin' time, you can't wait for life  
We're just racin? Time, where's the finish line?

So keep your love locked down, your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down, your love locked down  
I keep your love locked down, your love locked down  
I keep your love locked down, you lose

I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
I bet no one knew, I got no one new  
Know I said I'm through, but got love for you  
But I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to

Gotta keep it goin', keep the lovin' goin'  
Keep it on a roll, only God knows  
If I be with you, baby I'm confused  
You choose, you choose

I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
Where I wanna go, I don't need you  
I've been down this road, too many times before  
I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to

So keep your love locked down, your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down, your love locked down  
I keep your love locked down, your love locked down  
I keep your love locked down, you lose  
You lose, you lose, you lose, you lose

I tried to stay unaffected by the song, but the words haunted me in a way that wasn't healthy.

I don't remember helping pick up suit cases, or the car ride there, or even the line we had to wait in to get on the boat.

All I could remember was the sweet sound of Bella singing that song and the almost echo there seemed to be after the each line registered in my mind.

* * *

Once my mind seemed to want to communicate with the rest of the world, I noticed I was in a cottony bed under the covers.

It was still light out, or maybe I had slept for a whole day, God knows.

I sat up, only to hear a thump of someone falling on the floor, and the cursing words of someone with a sweet voice.

I looked to the source of the sound, and had a déjà vu only in a different angle. I remembered that day Bella knocked me off the bed and I looked up at her confused almost anxious face, and I remembered remembering the night's before activities.

Bella looked at me and she wore a very anxious expression like that same day.

She got up and held my face in her hands. I fell back against the pillows savoring the feel of her hands on my face. She moved with me, so she was straddling me and still holding my face in her hands.

"Edward." She said looked at me with the most furious expression I had ever seen. It was even more furious that the look on her face when Emmett and Jasper were going to tell me an embarrassing story about Bella. "_Never _do that to me again."

"What did I do?" I asked, truly perplexed.

"You zonked out when we were moving the suit cases in the truck. Edward what the hell happened? You had me scared shittless." She said, her brown eyes sparkling with tears.

I wiped them away before answering.

"I guess the stress of this trip got to me." I said, and then mentally slapped myself. Now I was going to have to explain.

"You should be ready to explain because you are. Now."

I began to sweat.

Damn.

I had originally planned this revealing to be sexier and sweeter, but right now this was the only explanation I had. None of my lying skills were going to get me through this. I wish I didn't have that dependency on lies that usually got out me out of things.

I squared my shoulders and spoke with firm conviction.

"Bella I'm in love with you. I have been since the day we met, and I was thinking about telling you on this trip, and the suspense and the stress and anxiety was literally eating me alive. I would have told you…whenever Saturday is, but I guess I passed out from the intensity of my feel-."

Bella didn't even let me finish.

She had my lips in an inescapable grasp, the passion so strong I a low moan escape my lips into her mouth. The moan caused her to giggle, and the vibration made me stiff…both ways.

She pulled away an inch and smiled wickedly.

Her lips started to attack my neck and suck at the access sweat that was accumulating from the immense heat of our close bodies.

I knew the way she held meant she felt the same way, but I needed to hear her speak the words.

"Bella…" I sucked in a deep breath.

"Edward." Bella said, her face returning to an inch from mine like before. Her eyes twinkled with determination. "I feel the same way. No. I feel for you more than you will ever know. Every day, I fall in love with you a little more. Seeing you in the morning, it just makes the sun go up for me. I know you more than you probably know yourself. And I want you. Now. Right here. Right now."

My breathing hitched.

Bella gave me no time to recover.

She started to kiss down my neck, and then she went to unbutton my shirt. I couldn't help the moan as she slid my shirt off, and began to run her fingers down my chest.

Every emotion of anxiety of fear was erased like pressing the delete button on your cell phone.

Confidence bubbled up, and I rolled her over so I could get rid of that ugly shirt she was wearing. For a girl who's rich, I'm surprised she doesn't wear things like she did _my_ first day to Forks High.

Just as I pulled her shirt off, screaming could be heard outside.

"Ignore it." I said going to kiss her neck.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I pulled her shirt up a little more.

Then someone's scream was more pronounced outside our door.

"THE SHIPS SINKING!"

Bella pulled her shirt down in one swift movement. Then she put mine on as quickly as she put her shirt on.

We ran outside, and the site we saw was so horrific, I was convinced I was having a nightmare.

In front of us, the bottom half of the boat was sinking.

As if by chance, Alice and Rosalie ran up to us, holding 2 lifejackets, and with them, Jasper and Emmett were by them all wearing lifejackets.

"WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!" Alice screeched.

"PUT THESE ON!" Rose handed us the lifejackets.

We swiftly put them on.

OK.

I'm having a nightmare.

I must be having a nightmare. This MUST be a nightmare. It has to be. It just has to be. I CAN'T be on a sinking ship. It's impossible. Or is it?

Bella looked at me, fear evident in her eyes. Even if this was a nightmare, I was going to do anything to keep her safe from harm.

"QUICK JUMP!" Emmett screamed.

He took hold of Rosalie, and they both jumped. Rosalie's piercing scream was heard as they hit the water.

Jasper and Alice went next, and then it was our turn.

I turned to Bella.

I swallowed the big lump in my throat that had formed when Rosalie and Emmett jumped. "If we don't live, Bella, I love you." My voice shook, but it seemed Bella was unaffected.

I bent down and kissed her on the forehead, and then took her in my arms, and jumped.

Her sobs were as load as the screams, and ultimately, they were the only thing I heard as the water consumed us both.

The water was warm like bath water. It helped me to get to the top of the water more quickly. Our lifejackets helped us get to the top quicker too. I pulled Bella close as we hit the surface. We both took deep breaths, fear making the air stick in our throats.

I had watched Titanic before and Ocean of Fear just two weeks ago. Maybe it was a sign. Both movies had sinking ships, and in each one, the suction of the ship pulled many down WITH IT.

So I started to swim with one arm, Bella kicked with her strong legs, and we were soon away from the boat.

We found some debris far from the boat. I turned back, after we took hold of the debris.

Bella took my hand, squeezing it like it was her life line.

Bella's sobs were heard, but I watched the ship sink. The tip of the ship sunk under, and many screams were sucked under with it.

I looked at the survivors.

People were holding on to each other. Many were dead, and others were sobbing and screaming for others. I even caught a glimpse of some who were bleeding and some who were puking their guts out.

Fumes rose. Hopefully, some airplane would see it and call someone to save us. I swallowed the same lump in my throat down, knowing if I didn't stay strong for Bella, she would feel there was no hope. Even though I knew there wasn't.

Hope.

It was what I had been experiencing all my life. It was something that I held onto when life was rough. I used to have hoped that someday my life would be better.

That was the whole reason I started sleeping with women. I was depressed.

Although the depression was there for unknown reasons, I needed it gone. And now, I wished I never hit that road of depression. I'm sure if Bella and I were to be together, we would have found each other somehow. And maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament.

This was my fault. If I hadn't chose to go to the Bahamas, we'd be sure to live the rest of our life. Now our life was on the line. Because of me. _Shit._

I looked back at Bella, who was sobbing. Her eyes were red, and tears streaked down her face.

"Bella, we need to find Alice and them. We can try to see if we can get their attention, if Th-their still alive."

Bella nodded, and together, we started to scream for them.

"Rose, Emmett, Jazz, Alice. You there? Hello?"

Our yells were useless. We weren't the only ones yelling for others. And our cries for them were blended in with the background.

Tears fell down my eyes for the first time.

I may never see my friends again.

If I would have asked them to stay home, they wouldn't have been here. This is my entire fault.

Just then, we heard 4 familiar voices screaming our names.

"Bells, Eddie!"

"Bella! Edward!"

"Thank go we found you too!"

"B, E!"

I took Bella in my arms and we both cried in relief.

"We thought we lost you!" We both wailed as Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz swam up to us.

We all enveloped each other in a big hug.

Together we cried. For the loss of life for others, for the relief we felt, and for the fear we were experiencing. Somehow, I knew this was real. And entirely my fault.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So? Was it worth the wait? Did you cry? I did. Hope you liked it…and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Yes I know, I'm a review whore. **

**There I said it…happy? **

**If you're going to tell me what repeats in my story, please review or PM me. More reviews means LONGER chapters and updates would be faster.**

**So…REVIEW!**

**Jessica Marie Cullen **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I was totally surprised by the response I got for my story…In total; I have 11 reviews for the 9****th**** chapter, which is the most that I've gotten for any chapter.**

**The bad news:**

**No one even _tried_ to guess what was repeating in each chapter. I am more or less disappointed. If some of you want a challenge, please at least try to guess what keeps repeating…this time, I'll give you a hint:**

**It's mostly my favorite of that week, sometimes there are multiples of it, and this chapter had 3. It happens in every chapter, and usually someone is either dancing to it, or listening to it, jamming to it, and in this chapter, someone might be singing it.**

**If that isn't hint enough, then I don't know what it is.**

**This next hint is for the other thing that keeps reoccurring in each chapter:**

**Someone does this in each chapter. (Of course!) Each point of view has at least 1 of these to happen, and it's usually in a big paragraph. ****Another thing is that the character is looking into the past…and if that isn't a good enough hint, then you guys must not really care about my author notes, or you must be blind…I'm gonna get to the story before I say something that will make someone shove my head up my ass.**

**:D**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in the morning totally disorientated. I felt stiff for some reason, and my throat was burning, but I couldn't make since of the fact that I was staring at cream colored skin.

The dream I had last night had been so real, it felt as if it had really happened.

I remember that the ship had sunk, and that Edward had said he loved me. I was so happy; I was going to jump out of my skin.

It seemed like I couldn't remember when I was really awake.

I looked at the pale skin of whoever this person was, and my eyes bugged out. Had I had sex with Edward?

I mean, I could have, the dream about the sinking could have just been me falling asleep after the sex. But I don't remember it...and I really wish I could.

That's when I became totally aware of the wet soaking feeling that was all around my body, not just the wet feeling,but I heard the voices.

Was I crazy?

Who ever it was, was speaking in whispers.

"…think we are going to find land anytime soon?" It sounded like Jasper's voice.

"We have to. It's the only way to survive." Edward's low voice vibrated in his chest and I thought this was time to "wake up".

I yawned and stretched.

"Morning." Edward's voice was strangled and it sounded like he was hiding something essential. I was going to have to find out sooner or later.

I choose later.

"Morning." My voice was filled with sleep. I looked over to Rosalie and Emmett who were looking at me with weird expressions, it almost seemed like they were frightened by me. "What's up with you two?"

"Bella, we're stuck in a raft in the middle of no where in the Caribbean Sea." Alice said, her voice frantic. It took me a minute to proccess that, before I was bending over the raft, and throwing up.

I sat back up after I was done

Edward looked at Alice, in which he was glaring. "Alice I thought we were going to ease into that subject."

"Well I thought she needed to know." Alice said crossing her arms.

Edward sighed, and opened his arms for me.

I sat down before I spoke.

"So that wasn't a dream or a nightmare?" I asked my voice going into two higher octaves.

"No, that wasn't a dream, Bella calm down." Jasper said. His voice was calming, and I felt instantly soothed. I wondered how he did that.

"I…wha...It's just a lot to take in, you know?" I said, this time I looked around. We were in those yellow rafts that I thought only movies had. I saw the wide spread of sea and the sun up in the sky, and I began to hyperventilate.

Edward started running his hand up and down my arms trying to sooth me. I felt soothed, a little, knowing that Edward was here with me through all of this.

I looked up at Edward, and it seemed like all the stress had been lifted up from my shoulders.

"How are we going to find land?" I asked, I remembered Jasper's and Edward's conversation when I first woke up.

"We don't know, we can't paddle the boat anywhere, just for the simple fact that we don't know_ where_ anywhere is." Jasper said, sounding like an adult.

"Why can't we paddle?" I asked looking at the little paddles that were on the side of the raft.

"The boat tips easily, when someone stands up, it flips over." Rose said, then she stood up, "See."

With that, the boat flipped over, and I squealed.

I came back up, noticing the water was extra cold.

Edward's arms never let go, sort of like last night when the boat sank. My strong, manly man.

He lifted me up out of the water, and he put me up on the raft, before lifting himself up. He held me close to warm me up.

Everyone else was on quickly. I was guessing this has happened before.

"Rose was that really necessary?" Emmett said, twisting his shirt to get the water out.

"She needed to know." Rosalie shrugged, before twisting _her_ shirt to get the water out of it.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"There's no food, we have no water, we're going to die!" Alice wailed.

"Here we go again." Edward muttered under his breath.

"I mean, we have no close, there are no shopping malls out here, where has the world resorted to?" Alice said.

I was going to say something to Alice, but Edward stopped me.

He put his finger to my lips and leaned into my ear to say, "Just let her get it out.

Alice's rant died down, finally, and I looked out to the sea, this time, I didn't cry.

"Since we're stuck here, why don't we do something?" I asked looking back to everyone.

Everyone's clothes were tattered and torn, and their hair was messed up.

Rose and Alice's face were covered in runned and dried out mascara. Some of the mascara was on their clothes. I'm glad I didn't wear mascara.

Emmett's short's were torn. I'm sure Rose liked that.

Jasper's clothes were clinging to him for dear life. I wondered idly if he had put on some of Emmett's clothes when he jumped ship.

I turned to Edward to see his face. His hair was in all directions, and still dripping wet. His jaw was perfectly lined, just like it always was. I looked into his green orbed eyes that I had fell in love so long ago, and was suddenly glad we were stuck in the middle of no where.

"Okay, and what might that be?" Emmett asked, a smirk forming on his face. I looked at him, fully aware of his staring when I looked at Edward. And right now, I could give a shit.

"Well, I know we've been friends for a long time, but I was thinking we could share some talents that no one knows." I said, thinking it through.

"Me first!" Alice squealed, throwing her hands up in the air as if she just announced that we could begin the party.

"Okay, Alice, what's your talent?" Emmett grinned evilly, probably happy that I had chosen this topic of discussion.

"I can dance!" Alice said, doing some salsa with her hands and arms. She would have stood up, but it was too dangerous.

"Okay?" Rosalie said, almost in a bitchy tone.

"If your done being a bitch, tell us what your talent is." Alice said to Rose.

"I'm a mechanic." Rosalie said shrugging, as if it was nothing.

All the guys' eyebrows shot up in a surprised gesture, except Edward. He must go to Rose when his car's broken.

"Okay, Emmett's turn, what's your talent?" Rose looked at Emmett like he was a God. I can't blame her, I'd do the same if I was looking at Edward.

"I can burp the ABC's." He said, beginning to do it, but I leaned over and whacked him on the back of the head, being careful not to turn the boat over.

"Not funny Emmett." I said.

"Oh really? Then what's your talent?" I blushed.

"You don't have one do you?" Emmett asked, even though he knew I had one.

"I do, but sometimes it's really embarrassing." I said looking down at my hands.

"Come on Bella, _please_?" Emmett pleaded.

"Fine." I grumbled. "I can sing. There, happy?"

Emmett paused for a second, before laughing.

I went to lunge at him, but Edward held my arms back. I eased into his arms again, before I did something stupid. Everyone else was suprised, everyone but Jasper.

"Come on, show us." Rosalie said smiling sweetly.

I inhaled deeply, and then let the gust of wind out. "What song?"

Alice looked to Rose at the same time that Rose looked at Alice.

"Don't Forget by Demi Lovato!" They squealed together.

"I love that song!" Alice said, almost like she was talking about her crush.

"They listen to it all the time!" Edward said exasperated, and he didn't seem surprised by their out burst. Of course not, he was their brother.

I groaned. "Fine."

"Start when ever you want to." Rose said.

I closed my eyes and got ready to sing.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
(Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
(Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all_

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

I sighed, and opened my eyes, to everyone clapping and cheering.

Rose and Alice were pretty much giddy, and the guys were surprised.

"You gave me Goosebumps Bells." Emmett said.

"Agreed." Edward said.

"Yeah, you're good at singing, why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked.

I shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd care." I said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Alice almost stood up, but Rose stopped her.

"Alice we don't want to be in the water, please sit down. And Bella, you are crazy." Rose looked to me.

My mouth dropped and I got really pissed off, but Edward soothed me back down before I got up.

I have an anger management problem. This is bad. No wonder poor Emmett doesn't want to talk smack to me. Maybe because I'd swat at him. I'm so bad. I thought it was because he learned his lesson.

Oh well.

I smiled weakly at my realization and then turned to Edward, to get the small spot light off of me.

"What's you talent?"

Edward blushed, which was very unlike him.

Rose and Alice snickered loudly.

"Uh, nothing." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"Yes it is, Edward, tell her, and tell them all while your at it." Alice said giggling immensely.

"I'll tell them Edward, and if I do, everyone will be in the water." Rose said.

"Fine. I can rap." He said blushing again, still not meeting my eyes.

I pretended to giggle at the confession, but inside, I was totally turned on. That was just plain sexy.

Everyone else laughed. I felt bad for Edward. I leaned in to his ear and said, "You know Edward, I think it's incredibly sexy that you rap."

Edward's breathing stopped and I felt his arousal on my thigh. To bad there was people watching…

"Edward why don't you show them?" Rose said. Edward put his hands in his lap to hide his raging hard on, while no one was looking.

"Yeah show us." Jasper and Emmett said together. They then looked at each other and said, "Oooh" and then touched each other's pointer fingers togehter, making a sizzling noise just like Ashley and Ashley did on Hannah Montana. They watch that show to much.

"Oh my God." Rose said laughing again. "I can't believe you two!"

Jasper and Emmett blushed while we all giggled and chuckled.

It seemed like we didn't even care about the situation at hand. I was secretly scared to death inside, but I hid it well, and tried my best to act like nothing was wrong.

I turned to Edward to remind him about his confession, and the fact that he had to show us about it.

"What song?" Edward sighed. Oh he was going to regret that. Just as I had…I had a rap song up my sleeve that I loved. No one knew…but me.

"Runaway Love by Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige." I said not missing a beat. "I'll sing Mary's part you can rap Ludacris's part."

Everyone's mouths were open, except for Edward who was grounding his teeth, trying to be subtle about it. The bad part about it was, I was sitting right next to him.

"What, that's my favorite rap song." I said giggling a little, but still offensive.

"Fine." Edward said. "I need a beat."

I made the beat and signaled Edward to go first.

_Yeah, and it go a little some' like this_

_Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love_

_Now little Lisa's only 9 years old  
She's tryin' figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama's on drugs gettin' high up in the kitchen  
Bringin' home men at different hours of the night  
Startin' with some laughs... usually ending in a fight  
Sneakin' in her room when her mama's knocked out  
Tryin' have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa's stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's bout to run away and never come back_

_Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love_

_Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady tryin' figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she's makin' up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside crying on the out  
It's only one girl who really knows what she's about  
Her name is little Stacey and they become friends  
Promise that they'll always be tight till the end  
Until one day little Stacey gets shot  
A drive-by bullet went stray up on da block  
Now Nicole's stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's bout to run away and never come back_

_Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love_

_Little Ericka is 11 years old  
She's steady trying figure out why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinkin' bout the consequences of her actions  
Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowin' her mama would blow it all out of proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Ericka's stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's bout to run away and never come back_

_Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Running...  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love_

_Don't you keep on runnin' away  
Don't you keep on runnin' away  
I know how you feel  
I've been there  
I was runnin away too  
I'll will run away with you  
I'll will run away with you  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' away love_

_Run away run away love  
Don't keep runin away  
I'll run away with you  
If you want me too  
La ahaha_

_Yeah, I can only imagine what you're going through, ladies  
Sometimes I feel like running away myself  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes  
And picture us running away together and  
When we come back everything is gonna be ok_

_Open your eyes_

I was turned on so badly it hurt.

My man rapped. And he just rapped my favorite rap song.

I clapped, as did everyone else.

"Sexy." I practically moaned in his ear.

His breathing became heavy, and he tried to slow it.

I leaned back and looked at Jasper.

"Your turn." I said to him, although I already knew what it was.

Jasper tried to stall.

"Huh?"

"Jasper you know what your talent is. Don't lie to yourself. Don't lie to us." I said moving my hand to signal him to admit.

"It's nothing." He said making a side glance at Alice.

"Jasper, if you don't tell them, I'm gonna kick your a-."

Edward put his hand over my mouth to stop me from saying something.

I licked his hand, and he pulled his hand away in surprise.

I remembered the night Edward was drunk and he was on the tables screaming, "I love Mangos." I had laughed so hard, I cried. But that wasn't exactly what I was remembering. I was remembering when he had licked me afterwards and had said, "You taste like mangos. I _love_ mangos." I hadn't really understood what he meant by that, but somehow, it seemed like he was fully drunk; he never seemed to be fully drunk. When ever he was drunk, he would usually be able to speak clear sentences. He could form coherent words with out slurring. I still wondered how he did that.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard Jasper's defeated sigh.

He looked down at his hands before speaking.

"I'm a history wiz." He said still looking down.

"How is that a talent?" Edward said, confused.

"I can tell you the date, the time, the location, the event, the names of the people. Everything."

"Off the top of his head." I added.

"Oh."

"Yeah, give me an event." He said eagerly.

"The Holocaust." Alice said triumphantly.

Jasper smiled and then straightened up, in what he used to call as his 'remembering stance'.

"The Holocaust was the systematic annihilation of six million Jews by the Nazis during World War 2. In 1933 nine million Jews lived in the 21 countries of Europe that would be military occupied by Germany during the war. By 1945 two out of every three European Jews had been killed. 1.5 million children were murdered. This figure includes more than 1.2 million Jewish children, tens of thousands of Gypsy children and thousands of handicapped children."

Rose's, Alice's and Edward's mouth were completely opened all the way, and I couldn't help myself, I laughed. So did Emmett.

Alice recovered and tried again. "The First Round."

Wow, never heard of that one.

But, Jasper straightened up again, and spoke clearly with out hesitation, "A bill to implement licensing of massage therapists and Oriental body-workers was introduced in the 97-98 session of the Minnesota Legislature. Known as HF 1135 in the House and SF 1101 in the Senate, this bill was the work of a number of massage school owners, certain massage/body-work organizations and their hired lobbyists. HF 1135 was vigorously opposed by a large coalition of body-workers in the state that stood to lose out under this bill. After heated debate in the Health and Human Services committee, the bill was withdrawn from consideration without a vote."

Jasper smiled wickedly as Alice practically passed out.

"Wow. You're smart." Rose said.

"Not really, that's the only class he gets an A in. Everything else he gets Cs in." Emmett said.

Jasper looked like he was going to cry, and Alice crawled over to him and hugged him. She whispered something in his ear and he seemed to become happy again.

They were perfect for each other. Alice probably knew some stuff about history, since I had no clue what the First Round was. Hyper and calm, it was perfect harmony. Note the sarcasm.

I silence fell upon us.

"I'm bored!" Emmett said suddenly, making us all jump. "Let's sing something!"

"Like what, nothing with inappropriate stuff." I said. I looked at the devilish grin he had on his face, and was suddenly afraid.

Uh oh.

"I wanna sing StarStruck by 3OH!3!" Emmett grinned triumphantly at me as if he knew I'd flip out.

He thought he was gonna catch me off guard. The fact that that was my song didn't throw me off one bit.

"Okay Emmett, I'll sing with you." I looked at his surprised face and smirked. "Didn't expect that now did you?"

Emmett shook his head.

I looked at Edward and tilted my head to the side in a gesture that said, 'Wanna join?'

"I'll sing too, I guess." He said, almost unsure.

"You can whistle." I said. He nodded. "When I stop, you whistle, Emmett and I will help you out." I looked at him and he nodded as well.

I turned to Rose, Alice and Jasper who smiled and started the beat with me.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles)  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles)  
That's the way she come through like (whistles)_

_Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go (whistles)  
All the people on the street know (whistles)  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles)  
All the people on the street know (whistles)_

_Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

We were laughing and having so much fun, until I saw land in the distance.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted standing up.

Just then, the raft flipped over, and everyone fell over board.

Rose and Alice squealed, but were laughing at the same time.

This was not a time to laugh. This was a time to celebrate and scream and thank God and do all the kinds of stuff you do when you see land after a ship wreck.

I hit the water, even though it was cold, I didn't care.

"YOU GUYS! LOOK! THERE'S LAND! OVER THERE! WE'RE SAVED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs once I came to the surface.

I pointed eagerly over to the land I had seen.

Emmett, whom was getting into the raft, looked, as he turned his head, he let go of the raft and fell back into the sea.

Everyone else looked at the land and there was dead silence for half a heart beat before everyone was screaming and yelling and laughing and smiling and kissing and hugging each other.

I reached over to Edward and took him into a heated kiss, where I put as much passion as I could into.

Edward's reaction was instant, and we kissed until I'm sure anyone would have passed out from the lack of breathing, but right now, I wasn't worrying about breathing.

We were finally able to stand with out falling into the sea! We were going to get out of this shit whole they call the sea! I was in pure bliss.

I should have known that that pure bliss wasn't going to last long.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Cliffy! So this chapter was sort of clawing at the insides of my brain since the last time I updated which was Monday. I wanted to put in a little "background" if you want to call it that.

Oh My Edward!

Please review! Thanks! I'd really love it if you'd review...I try to reply to every review...and I'm hoping I can get up to 15 reviews. I know I'm evil...

15 reviews, and my update will be as long as this chapter was. I promise, if not longer. If I get more, I will make the update the longest I've ever written, so TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

**Please READ!**

**The first person to guess what reoccurs in every chapter, both, gets a sneak peak at the next chapter of Memories! And you might just be in one of the next chapters in Memories. You know you want it! So review, every guess is read. You can PM if you don't want others to steal your guess.**

**:D**

**So please review and I will update faster than a cheetah can run! (Isn't that the point of reviewing?)**

**Jessica Marie Cullen **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I am truly shocked. Truly. I am surprised I got such a response…and I am a little giddy that so many people loved it. It truly means a lot to me when someone reviews and says good job, and so many people did that! I got a bunch of 'hurry up's' and 'review's'. I also got many "guests" and many PM's telling me to update, so here's to ya'll, you impatient readers whom I love. (In a non homo-ish way)**

**I got only 2 people to guess (correctly) the 2 things that reoccur in every chapter. Many people guessed, but only 2 got them correct. **

**The 2 things that reoccur are song's lyrics (which happen to be my song of the week, that week) and each character (POV) remembers something from a time before…a memory if you will. (Hence my story's title: Memories.)**

**And, since I am including the 2 people whom guessed correctly on the things that reoccur in my story, I guess telling you who they are would help A LOT. **

**Ruwilling2catchme****- Guessed on her first try correctly, and is also my best friend. OK. I didn't tell her the things that reoccur, that would be **_**really**_** shitty of me. She, being as smart as me (unfortunately probably smarter than me) guessed without my help. Her real name is Tatiana, but we (meaning our group of friends, whom we like to call the Twerd Herd) call her Taty. Be sure to look for her name in this next chapter.**

**Mew-Mew-Fan08****-Guessed also on her first try, and got it right. She isn't my best friend, but it would be SO COOL if she'd want to be. I'm not a stalker, (just check out her profile) her name is Amanda, and she also let me use her name, so be sure to look out for her name in this chapter as well.**

**My friend Natalie Marrero gave me some great ideas for this chapter, so for her, she is also in this chapter. Look out for her name too!**

**(If you want to suggest something, and I like it...which probably will happen...I will put you in my story.)**

**As for the rest who read and review my stories, I love ya, and if I could, I would kiss you and give you all green Ferraris, but sadly all this poor chick has to give you is this next chapter. So onward to the 11th chapter of Memories, and let's hope it was worth the wait. *crosses fingers and prays silently***

**Jessica Marie Cullen**

* * *

EPOV

I can't explain the feeling I got when I heard Bella's voice saying there was land in the horizon. I probably had a look of utter joy, and even though we were almost to land, I could feel the back of my mind telling me, no shouting at me, that these next week's were going to be hell. And a very much smaller part of my mind said we were all going to die.

I didn't listen though.

What the hell was I supposed to say, 'Bella, the smaller part of my brain says the next couple of weeks are going to be hell, we might even die, on the bright side, we found land!' Uh, no.

So Bella celebrating and shouting and laughing and kissing me seemed to lift me from the sudden _strong_ belief that we were going to die.

So I laughed and celebrated and kissed and laughed again, the surprising strong joy I felt seemed to cloud the depressing - not wanted in this happy moment - thoughts, from my thought processes. And at the moment I didn't care that I was still in the water, almost a hundred meters away from the land we were celebrating for, I didn't care that the water was freezing cold, I didn't care that we probably weren't going to make it in the end, and, in that blissful moment, I sure as hell didn't see the other raft boat filled with 5 other people pull up on the land _before_ us.

* * *

As soon as we hit shore, we noticed the 5 people, who were obviously going to give us hell for coming on to _their_ land that _they_ came to first. It was written on all of their faces.

But at the moment, we didn't seem to give a fuck. We pulled the raft up onto land, and all 6 of us started kissing the sand. We were picking it up and throwing it at each other like snowballs in winter, we were taking sand-showers and singing "Sweet home Alabama", we even stuck the sand down each other's clothes. No one complained. It was like we all had just found out we all graduated, and we were celebrating like morons, and somewhere between this celebration, it seemed like we were completely blissed and happy we had beer. I wished we had some beer. Or some food. I was starving, but - ignoring the again, depressing thoughts - I still celebrated with the others, erasing instantly of any sign of complaining.

"Why the hell are you messing around with _our_ sand?" We all stopped what we were doing to look at a strawberry blonde haired girl whose hair came to about her shoulder. She flipped it around her shoulder, like she owned the place, and looked at us with hateful eyes. Before I had met Bella I had been into that straight up ho-ness. I wondered what the fuck I was thinking. Her eyes were the color of brown, but they weren't even close to the color of Bella's beautiful eyes. Her eyes were staring at us like they were trying to kill us through her glare. She even hissed at us under her breathe like this was _her_ land. Her clothes were drenched, much like ours, and she was looking at us like we just ate shit and liked it.

My first impression:

She was a bitch. And no way in hell was I going to let her get - fucking - away with this. We saw it first, this land _disserved_ to be shared, if they even _disserved_ anything at all.

I voiced my thoughts.

"First off, how the hell is it your sand, and second off, _we_ saw it first." I kicked some sand at her, and she didn't even flinch.

"It's _my_ sand because we got here first, and if you had seen it first, you would have been on this land first. So it's ours." Clearly she was the leader of her "group". But we outnumbered her group easily. She looked me up and down, and said, "Although, for you, we can make an exception."

"Bitch, you think you own the place. Well, I, along with my friends, got another thing coming at you. I'm a high black belt in karate, I could kick your scrawny ass all the way into the middle of next month, so don't mess with my boyfriend." Bella took my hand, and hearing her defend me was music to my ears.

"Jealous, are we now. She's just scared she is gonna loose her boyfriend to _moi_." She laughed an evil laugh, and when none of her group laughed, she snapped her fingers, and they all laughed a dead, uneasy, fearful laugh. I'm sure this blonde bitch couldn't tell the difference from a real laugh and the one her "group" was laughing right now.

"No," Bella said in a calm voice that said 'deadly', "I just want to protect my boyfriend from being verbally, emotionally, and physically raped by a blonde son of a bitch like you. When I say 'son of a bitch' I do literally mean: Son. Of. A. Bitch." The blonde who was still laughing flinched and her laughter cut off like a switch had been pulled. Wish that switch would stay off.

"I should skin your tiny ass and feed it to you boyfriend." She said, laughing bitterly. She looked at me for a split second, but turned her gaze to Bella, hearing her say her next come back.

"Maybe you should, if you could even _stand_ up to me. What are you, 3 foot midget?" Bella said looking the blonde up and down, like she was really thinking about how tall she was. In truth, she really was short, and our whole group cut into _real_ fits of laughter. We could actually hear her group stifling _real_ laughter themselves. It was like high school all over again.

The blonde, obviously fuming, started to stalk forward. Bella just stood there cracking her head and knuckles.

"Bring it bitch." Bella said getting in her ready stance.

"Ah, hell, you're on, maybe once I'm finished with you, I might actually _give_ your boyfriend a good time, unlike you." The blonde said, but someone, a long black haired girl, rapped her strong arms around the blonde before she could advance forward anymore. "Let go, Taty, I _need_ to rip this girls eyes out and teach her a lesson on not messing with blondes." Her voice was cold, but the girl, I'm guessing Taty, never let go, even though she did flinch.

Bella, hearing the comment about the blonde actually giving me a good time, moved into a crouch, ready to pounce, but I put my arms around her and went to whisper soothing things into her ear, even though her next comment said she didn't hear me.

"Edward. Let. Me. Go. Ripping out her fake boobs might actually help her think clearly again, because seriously, those boobs must be a major brain tumor, 'cause she must not be able to think right if she thinks she is _ever_ going to have a chance with you."

I kissed Bella's neck, trying to calm her down, although laughter escaped, listening to what she just said had me practically ready to explode with laughter. Bella relaxed into my kisses, with ever one. She finally was running fingers through my hair as I sucked and bit at her neck.

"Mine." I breathed after I had left a satisfiable hicky on her neck. She playfully swatted at me, and laughed, definitely pleased with the new addition to the many hickies I had created on her neck.

I looked up to see the blonde nowhere in sight, neither was the black haired girl, named - I think - Taty. Like I was even looking for them in the first place.

The others were looking at us, obviously envious that they didn't have what we had.

They were all women, that much was for sure. I'm sure they were all sluts too. Like I wanted anything like that when I had Bella? Like I wanted anything or anyone else _but_ Bella?

Each one had different skin tones and different hair colors.

It seemed like none of them were even supposed to be in the same group, but two girls were hanging on to each other as if they were both best friends, or sisters, seriously shaken by some secret horror of their own.

One had red hair, which were hanging in little bouncy curls. The green, cold, color of her eyes were literally frozen in place, as she took in her surroundings. Her clothes were slutty and looked like she had just come from a stripper club. I was surprised she wasn't the one who was wanting to "get some of that" from me, and then I realized what I was thinking, and decided I was never going to care about what girls thought about me, ever again, not unless that girl was Bella. The red haired kid was thin, her skin was as pale as milk, and she seemed to be trying to hold herself up for her friend.

Her friend was Carmel cream colored. She was the only dark skinned on this island, and she seemed shaken by the thought. She too, was wearing slutty clothes, and I wondered if they were strippers from the boat, and I figured my guess was correct. Her black eyes seemed to be dead, and it looked as if anyone who dared to infuriate her would surely flinch from the utter soulless feeling her eyes held. Why the hell had I even chosen anyone like her to fuck before? I was immature before I met Bella. I wished with all my heart that Bella had met me _before_ I started fucking girls like her because of my depressiveness.

The one that was by the two friends had brown hair, but not as luscious as Bella's and blue eyes that reminded me a lot of Emmett's. Her body was extremely thin and fragile. She was the only one who wasn't wearing a slutty costume, but it seemed to be almost as slutty as her 'friends' clothes looked. Her cheekbones were high, and her brown hair fell down to about her waist, covering her from everyone else like a veil. I could tell it was a weave. Gross. Her eyes seemed to be jerking from each of us, as if she was measuring each movement. I wondered what happened to her, and then decided I didn't care. There was no one I wanted or cared about more than Bella.

I looked back at Bella, and kissed her again, still holding her in my arms. I was glad I had Bella. She was more beautiful than anyone in the entire world, and no matter how much I relived my past, I would never give her up, no matter what. And no slutty looking girls were going to change that. Ever.

Bella looked to Alice while I kissed her neck.

She spoke, and the vibration of her neck sent sparks to my heart, and other places... "You think we should find out their names?"

"I don't give a fuck." Alice said, along with Emmett, they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Both waved their hands as if to say, 'go on.'

Bella looked to the little group and spoke loud enough for them to hear. "Hi, my name is Bella, what are your names?"

The 2 friends' heads whirled to look at Bella, their eyes getting big at the same time. Their actions seemed to be like twins, even though they looked nothing alike.

"My name is Natalie Marrero." Said the Carmel colored girl. She never let go of her friend. It seemed like she was scared shitless from something. Well, we're stuck on a fucking island, if I wasn't trying to be strong for my Bella, I would probably be in a ball crying my guts out. Wait do your guts produce tears? I wouldn't know. Again I have a conversation with myself. Seriously, when we get out of here, I'm going to need counsling or something.

"My name is Jessica Stanly." The redhead said slowly as if she was talking to retarded people. She bowed her head alittle as if speaking her name was hard to say.

"We are twins, you can call us Twins." They said together after 'Jessica' said her name.

"You don't look like twins." Emmett said. Smirking as the 2 girls whipped their heads to his direction, giving him death glares. _If looks could kill_...

"We wear the same shoe size, we have the same middle name, we finish each other's sentences, we love the same things, and we surely love to dance." They broke apart to do the same dance moves, but they stopped when they heard a squeal that came from none other than Alice.

"Ohmygood_ness_! I dance too!" Alice did a twirl and moved her hands in a cool robotic motion.

"Awesome!" They said running to talk to Alice. Instantly it was like they had been friends forever.

They giggled like little girls from middle school, as they spoke.

The other brown head looked at us like she was afraid to speak to us.

The Twins broke off to look at their friend. They seemed pissed at her for some odd reason.

"Why the hell aren't you telling them your name?" Jessica said flipping her red hair. _Gross_.

"You could make friends." Natalie finished for her. Rolling her eyes at Jessica.

The brown head shook her head, almost as if to say, 'I can't'.

"Ah…" Natalie started looking to Jessica to finish her sentence.

"Hell." Jessica finished. They rolled their eyes and turned to us.

"Her name is Amanda. She's quiet; you'll have to excuse her. She can be extra weird sometimes. Things have happened to her." Natalie said matter-of-factly, like she was commenting on the weather.

Jessica nodded and said, "I think she's just quiet because she lost contact with her 'boyfriend.'" Jessica put air quotations around boyfriend.

"What 'boyfriend'?" My Bella said to them, confused. _My_ Bella. _*happy sigh*._

"Oh, you can ask her, she would tell you he raped her, but the truth is, she had sex with her sister's boyfriend-." Jessica said, stopping, as if saying anything more would cause the world to end, or at least cause her favorite store to stop the clearance early. _Ha ha, I'm funny._

"And what do you know, her sister walks in on them, and she screams for her sister to 'save her'. Psh. What bullshit." Natalie said shaking her head as if this news was nothing. _She's_ bullshit. _Again, I say I'm funny._

Jessica and her giggled, (gag) and they both got back to talking with Alice as if nothing happened. Alice seemed to disapprove of them, but she said nothing. Damn peer pressure and who ever made the damn thing up.

Amanda, bust into tears as she thought about what happened. Her knees buckled and she fell to the sand. She covered her mouth to stop the broken sobs.

Bella ran over to her, sitting down, Bella held her close.

"Shhh." Bella said. "I don't believe them. I can see he hurt you. Shhh, honey. Shhh."

Amanda wiped away her tears and frowned uncomfortably at Bella, and Bella pulled back, as if she had been stung. Amanda must not have anyone that does that kind of stuff for her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get-."

"No need to apologize. It's just, I'm not used to people comforting me. Mother believed sister as if she was her daughter and I wasn't hers. Dad walked out on us because of me, supposedly. And my two best friends don't even think I was r-r-." I could tell it was hard for Amanda to say 'raped.'

"Raped." Bella finished for her.

"Because they think that I was making that up so they would feel bad for me, but I-I would never make that up. Never." Amanda started shaking her head back and forth quickly, almost as if she was saying no to the guy who raped her again. "I can't think about it with out feeling his grubby, sweaty, cold hands, on me, holding me down." She gulped. "I hear his voice saying, 'This won't hurt, not unless you want you sister dead.' I couldn't let him hurt my sister. I-I couldn't." Amanda began to cry, and Bella pulled Amanda into a tight hug. Bella put her head ontop of Amanda's head, saying soothing things to her. My Bella has such a big heart. Hope it's not big enough for any other guy.

"Well, honey, I'm here. My boyfriend's here for you too, if you ever want to talk to him." Bella said looking at me from over Amanda's head. I nodded. What ever Bella wanted me to do I would do for her.

That's when the blonde and her friend came back. Her face was bright red, and she seemed to be contemplating something.

She was huffing and puffing, her breathing was so heavy that everyone could hear her.

"Holy shit, were you 2 just fucking?" Bella asked innocently, pulling away from Amanda, who laughed with everyone else. I wondered how she could laugh when she had been raped and had no one to go to. Bella stood up, still laughing, and got off the sand, rubbing it off her ass. _Damn._ Nothing more to say. Just damn.

Bella leaned into me, as she laughed, and I held her close.

The black haired girl shook her head quickly, offended.

I think her name was, Taty, but seriously? How was I supposed to remember so many names? (I'll answer that question...I don't have to remember all these names.) Hopefully we'll be away from this stupid island before I have to address anyone directly by name.

"Hell no, Lauren, was just taking a run to let her anger out." The black haired girl said, obviously talking about the blonde who was seething again. She seemed to be a person all her own, and a person ruled by fear. I wondered what the blonde did when she got totally pissed. Then decided I _never_ wanted to go down that rode of curosity.

"The name's Tatiana, but you can call me Taty." She sighed almost looking like she was tired of introductions and walked over to me and Bella. She shook hands with us. I knew she was down to earth, but something said she was deathly afraid of upsetting 'Lauren', like I had figured earlier. I also could see that Taty also was looking around at everyone the same as Amanda had. And as I looked more, they looked similar. _Damn. _Taty was Amanda's sister. I wondered if Bella saw this observation as fast as I had. I took a peek at Bella, and she was looking at me with a look that said, _'Damn, that's her.'_

"I guess you already know my name." The blonde spit at us. That's right, she _spit_ at us. Who does that? _Her_. (Sadly, I'm answering my self like I'm in a real conversation.)

The spit sizzled, and looked like it was consuming the sand.

Taty rolled her eyes. She was probably used to the spitting. _What a shame._

"Hey does her spit have venom in it?" Bella whispered to Taty, eyeing the sizzling spit. I don't know what it was about the comment, but we all laughed uncontrolably, at least, Taty, her and I did.

"What's so funny, I want to be in on the joke." Emmett said leaning over to Bella. He was definitely eager to be in on the laughter.

She whispered it to Emmett, whom took one look at the spit and fell to the ground laughing like we had.

"O. M. G." Alice squealed out of the blue. "Bella we want to dance, girl, sing us a song!" Where the hell did she pick up, _girl?_

Bella rolled her eyes as if she was used to the out bursts. I'm their brother, and I still am not used to their wierd squeals. I guess Bella is one of those 'get used to stuff easily' person. I could get used to that...

Bella started thinking.

"How about 'I Love College' by Asher Roth?" She said. God, I love her. "I could really go for a College song right now."

"Oh hell, I love that song." I said pulling away from her to sit down in the sand, which she followed quickly after. "I'll beat and sing the song with you."

_I'm nice right now  
I, I feel good  
If you have a drink  
Would you please, put it in the air_

_That party last night was awfully crazy  
I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed  
But my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3 wake up at 10  
Go out to eat then do it again_

_I wanna go to college for the rest of my life  
Sip bankers club and drink Miller Lite  
On thirsty Thursday and Tuesday night ice  
And I can get pizza a dollar a slice  
So fill up my cup  
Lets get fucked up  
I'm next on the table  
Who want what  
I am champion at beer pong  
Allen Iverson Hakeem Alajuan  
Don't even bounce, not in my house  
Better hope you make it  
Otherwise you naked_

_Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted  
Woke up today and all I could say is_

_That party last night was awfully crazy  
I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed  
But my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3 wake up at 10  
Go out to eat then do it again_

_Man I love college  
And I love drinkin  
I love women  
I love college_

_I can't tell you what I learned from school  
But I could tell you a story or two  
Um yea of course I learned some rules  
Like don't pass out with your shoes on  
And don't leave the house till the booze gone  
And don't have sex if she's too gone  
When it comes to condoms put two on  
Then tomorrow night find a new joint  
Hold the beer bong  
Nothing wrong with some fun  
Even if we did get a little just too drunk_

_Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted  
Woke up today and all I could say is_

_That party last night was awfully crazy  
I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed  
But my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3 wake up at 10  
Go out to eat then do it again_

_Man I love college  
And I love drinkin  
I love women  
I love college_

_Now if everybody would please  
Put their drink as high as they can  
As high as they can  
And repeat after me  
chug chug chug chug  
Freshmen freshmen freshmen freshmen  
Do something crazy_

_Do something crazy _

_Do something crazy _

_Do something crazy  
Keg stand keg stand keg stand  
That party last night  
Man I love college  
I love it  
That party last night  
Goodnight everybody I gotta head back to class for a little bit_

_That party last night was awfully crazy  
I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed  
But my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3 wake up at 10  
Go out to eat then do it again_

_You're all invited  
Bring your friends_

_Man I love college  
Do I really have to graduate  
Or can I just stay here the rest of my life_

Everyone was singing and laughing and clapping llike everyone usually did when Bella sang. Bella was laughing at Alice's dance moves.

I began to think about that night we went to Wild Wing's. Bella, Alice and Rosalie had been dancing their face off, literally. (Do you see why I remembered this?) Bella had gotten up on a table with Alice and Rosalie dancing like they were on America's Next Dance Crew. Thinking about it made me want to get the hell out of here and go back home to the old times. I couldn't wait to get back home; any time soon would be amazingly perfect.

"I got this feeling." I said grinning mischievously, deciding I could bring home to us alittle.

"Oh?" Bella said smiled sweetly, totally oblivious.

"Time for another song!" I said yelling. Then I shouted, "Your turn to dance." to Bella.

Bella froze. "Come on Bells." I said again louder than before.

I started chanting, "Bells, Bells, Bells," and everyone joined in.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Bella said over and over giving up, "What song?"

"You're just gonna have to find out." I said smirking, I had this song on the top of my head that I had heard on the radio before we had gotten on the boat. That sunk.

_Stop thinking about it! _

_I can't!_

Ok seriously, I need to see somebody about this talking to myself situation, it's really getting out of hand.

"Fine, beat the song for me." She said rolling her eyes. I was still sitting in the sand, so I just started beating When You Were Young by The Killers. Hoping she knew it.

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young_

_Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now  
Watch it go_

_We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane  
That started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young_

_And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young_

_They say the devil's water  
It ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while_

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young  
(talks like a gentleman)  
(like you imagined)  
When you were young_

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know_

Everyone was cheering for Bella, even though the song was a little slow, Bella was still laughing and having a good time. The Twins started dancing alongside Alice and Bella. Rosalie even joined. It was alittle like home. I still missed the beer (sadly) and I missed being alone with Bella. (Dreamy sigh).

The blonde, had given up a long time ago, and was nowhere in sight. I couldn't even remember her name. She didn't seem like she wanted people to know her name anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if she was lost somewhere. I really didn't care about that bitch anyway.

That's when I remembered I was hungry, and after finishing the song, I looked to everyone, sadly someone had to break the news.

I didn't want to ruin the happy moment, but at one point someone was going to have to.

I stood up, shaking off the sand off my butt, and I swear I heard a low moan come from Bella. I wonder why.

"I have a question." I said. Everyone looked to me, and Bella took my hand, looking up at me, putting her other hand on my left shoulder. "What are we going to eat?" I asked.

Everyone looked at one another, and then everyone shrugged sadly. Finally remembering where we were.

I heard Jasper cough a fake cough.

We all looked at him, and he looked embarrassed. "I used to take Boy Scouts, so I know what to do." He said blushing.

"Perfect." I heard Alice say, she went over to Jasper and smiled at him, rubbing her hand up his stomach and over his shoulder. I had to look away. That was _my_ sister running her hands up _my_ best friend's stomach. I just _couldn't_ watch.

Bella sighed. "Jasper, I guess you'll be the leader for today. Some of us can stay here while you lead others through the forest for food. I know how to catch crabs, so I'll stay here with some others and we'll catch crabs and fish."

Everyone's mouth was open at her comment. When had she learned how to catch crabs? Better not have been because of some guy...

"What? My dad used to own a crab and fish shop before he became a police officer." Bella shrugged, not offensive in the least bit.

Everyone was still speechless, but Jasper spoke up anyway, I guess this knowledge was old news.

"Since right now there's 10 of us, we should probably split up into 2 groups of 5." Jasper looked at everyone. "Bella, since you know how to catch crabs, you can stay here, who else wants to stay with her?"

"I'll stay with her!" I raised my hand, quickly. I felt like I was back in school. I'd rather be in school right now then on this island.

"Oh, I will." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. They raised their hands at the same time, and noticing it, started to fight over who was first to put their hand up. They were on the ground when the next volunteer, volunteered.

"I'll stay." Taty said, sighing. She probably just didn't want to do any walking around. I didn't. Although me staying was for a whole other reason. If you catch my drift...

"Okay, then the Twins, Amanda, and Emmett are coming with me." Jasper said his face looked like he was doing some serious calculating.

Emmett looked like he was going to puke. I guess because he wasn't going to be with Rosalie. Seriously the dude was obssesed with her...okay, I would look the same way if I was going to be away from my Bella.

"Alright, come on, it's getting dark, we should go while it's light." Jasper said to his group. He looked at his wrist and sighed. No watch.

Everyone walked over to Jasper except Emmett. Emmett went to pull Rosalie from fighting with Alice, and he kissed her in earnest passion. Rosalie kissed him back, but she probably didn't know why he was kissing her like that.

Alice rolled her eyes and went over to Jasper to hug him and kiss him good-bye. She started kissing down his jaw, and like I had to Bella, she gave him a hicky, obviously marking him as hers. I chuckled softly, rememebering the last time I gave Bella one like that.

Bella smiled, remembering too, and then pulled Emmett away from Rosalie easily. Emmett pouted, but walked to his group. Jasper's group left shortly after they all decided to link hands so no one would get lost. It was like they all wanted away from us. Because with no further good-bye, they were gone. Jeez, paranoid much?

_Wait...what does paranoid mean? _

_Seriously, dude, you don't know what that means?_

Okay, my internal conversations are getting alittle hard to handle.

Bella turned to our small group and sighed. "Ok, before we can catch crabs and fish, we have to create sticks with sharp ends so we can spear the fish." She put her two fingers together to form a sort of roof. She then looked to me. "We will need rocks to sharpen the sticks, and most of all; we will need a fire to cook the fish and crab. Would you make the fire?" Bella tilted her head to the side. "You do know how to start a fire don't you?"

I nodded, remembering from the time I made a natural fire at home for my parents on their 13th anniversary.

Bella turned to Alice and Rosalie. "We are going to need sticks. It doesn't matter what kind, just a bunch. Can you do that?"

They nodded and quickly fled to find sticks. They linked hands so they wouldn't get lost.

Taty, the last one besides me, looked at Bella evenly, awaiting her instructions. She looked liek a person on a mission. I wonder _what_ mission.

"You can get rocks for us to cut the sticks, and for Edward to start the fire." Taty nodded, and like the others, ran to find rocks. I sighed. I walked to the woods to look for dried leaves so I could start a fire. I knew that we had no matches, so we definitely needed to get some dried leaves, at least, that's what I remember from _my_ couple of years in the Boy Scouts...

"Where are you going?" Bella asked. I turned to see a weird look on Bella's face. I wasn't sure what it was. And a part of me _wanted_ to find out, but the other said her expression said, 'dangerous.'

"I was going to get leaves for the fire." I said pointing to the spot where I was going to set the fire up. It was sitting in the middle of the Island, not to close to the water, and not to close to the woods to set it on fire.

"You don't need leaves; I'll send someone else to get them." She came up to me, and ran her fingers along my jaw. A shiver of desire ran through me. I knew what she was getting at, but I wanted to hear her say it aloud.

"I…I need to help them." My voice was husky and low, filled with desire and lust. I knew without a doubt that I was losing this argument. Even if I was even putting up a fight I would have lost. You just can't loose an arguement against Bella, expecially when you'd end up with broken nuts, and a whole bunch of pain.

Bella shook her head slowly, and ran her hand down my neck lightly, raising Goosebumps. I took a hold of her hips because I could hardly stand up right. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. Her hands never stopped though. They ran over my shoulder and down my arms. My breathing was becoming faster and heavier. She ran her fingers down my chest, and a low moan escaped my lips. She opened her eyes and they raked down my body hungrily. After she ran her fingers up my neck and behind my head, raking her fingers into my hair, she closed her eyes and our lips connected in a passionate kiss.

The rest of the world dissolved before me. This was not like other kisses. Bella never held me like this; she never guided my lips with her own. She never ran her hands down my neck or slowly moved her fingers over my face. She usually kept them in one place. Bella never ran her tongue under my lips hungrily; it was always me. Our tongues met and she moaned. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard, and I never wanted her to stop. She nipped at my lips in an aggressive way that was an instant turn on. This was a new Bella I had never known. And somehow, surprisingly, I loved every second of it.

I came aware with my surroundings when I heard a throat clearing from not one, but two people.

But Bella didn't pull away, she pulled me closer instead, her legs wrapped around me and I held her up by cupping her ass. We never broke our kiss, and for whoever was watching, they'd surely notice.

"Ahem." I heard again.

One of my hands went up to Bella's face, not to pull her away, but to pull her closer. Her legs tightened, letting me know that I could let go of her ass. I let her leg go, and moved my other hand to her face as well.

"Would you 2 please stop making out and help us with these sticks?" Alice said, her voice had no hint of frustration in it. But Bella finally pulled away, breathing heavily. She let her legs fall, but her face never faltered from the spot she was in.

"Damn that was hot." I heard Rosalie say.

"Agreed." Alice said. She sounded like she was smiling.

"Anyway, we have the sticks, anything else you want us to get for you?" Rosalie said, letting the sticks fall.

"Yes," Bella said, her voice heavy with desire, "Leaves. Dried, leaves."

They both nodded and left, giggling.

"Wow." I whispered, pulling Bella closer.

"What an understatement." Bella said. She swallowed, and she was having a hard time keeping eyes contact with me. She giggled. "You have lip gloss on your lips."

"Then why don't you get it off." I said smiling. Never once did I wonder how she still had lip gloss on if we were in the water...maybe because she _didn't_ have any on. But all my thoughts disolved as Bella closed the gap between us.

She bent to kiss me again, but this kiss was gentle. I loved it as much as I loved our make out sessions.

She pulled away after a minute and whispered, "It's gone."

I swallowed, and instead of kissing her gently, I pulled her into a heated kiss again, only to be interrupted again, but by Taty.

"Oh." She said, and we pulled away quicker than when Alice and Rose were there. "Sorry. I-I just c-came because I h-have the rocks." She was on the brink of tears. Yep, my assessment of her being the sister to walk in on Amanda was totally right.

"Ok, just put them down there." Bella said pointing to the sticks, almost patheticlly. I guess Bella had her opinion about the whole 'raped sister' thing.

Taty backed away, tears streaming her eyes as if she was reliving seeing her sister having sex with her boyfriend again.

This was going to be some "vacation".

Note the sarcasm.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope it wasn't too boring. Again, thanks for those of you who have reviewed so far. I was wondering if you guys wanted a lemon in this story, or if you wanted me to skip it. I'm ok with either one, but my characters are itching to "you know". LOL!

**Anyway, I hope I didn't use Taty, Amanda, and Natalie's names horribly, if I did, go ahead and get mad at me. I take full responsibility for it.**

**_For this chapter, there is something in there that was from a different series._ If you can guess it, I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter, or a flashback from something I skipped over. At the end of my LONG author's note, there are also other ways to get a sneak peak of the future, or a flashback from the past.**

**I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. This is one of the _longest_ and _hardest_ chapters to write, for me. (If you have a perverted mind like me, you would get the "longest and hardest thing. Which is a reason I ask you if you want me to write a lemon, because the next chapter will have a lemon in it if you want it. That's why I changed the rating to "M".) **

**Again, thanks to Taty, Amanda, and Natalie for your awesome guessing and awesome thinking. **

**Did you know?**

**Reviews are good for the soul.**

**Well, it's true, so, REVIEW!**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**

**

* * *

**

_Can you guess what memory Edward had in this chapter...if there are more than one, and you can guess all of them, I'll give you a sneak peak of the future, or a flashback of the past, depending on how many memories you can spot. Did anybody catch that there are 11 people on the island and this is the 11th chapter, like I did?_

_Anyway, guess what Edward remembers in this chapter and get a sneak peak of the future or a flashback into the past._

_Green Farrari's for reviewers _and_ guessers!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OK, I officially suck. I mean, how could I not? (In the literal sense…heehee, if you're perverted like me, you would have gotten that.) **

**I really have no excuse for not updating, it's just no one was reviewing, and then I saw that I got 10 reviews, and that I hadn't even thought about what I was going to do for this chapter, and I knew ya'll would be pissed at me for not updating. I mean my last update was May 2, and its June 18****th****. I only got 10 reviews since then, and there really wasn't any reason to go on, until my friends pushed me to it.**

**So this whole chapter is for all my friends who practically bit my neck off like Edward did to James in the movie when I didn't update. **

**And this chapter is also dedicated to ****lissybby11**** for the chapter plotline. Dudette, seriously, this chapter would not be without your help.**

**Congrats to Tatiana and Laura for guessing what was from a different series on last chapter. It was the "Twins" from the House of Night series.**

**Warning: LEMON! LEMONY LEMON! AND IF YOU CAN'T STAND LEMONS, JUST SKIP OVER THE LEMON. THERE IS LEMON ALERT IN BOLD AND THEN THERE'S AND EXTRA ALERT. THERE IS ALSO A BOLD SENTENCE AT THE END THAT TELLS YOU THAT THE LEMON IS OVER AND YOU CAN READ THE REST.**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**

* * *

Bella's POV

_The fire was set up, there was enough wood to build a house, and I was covered in sweat and blood. Not very appealing. But Edward was still looking at me as if I wasn't bleeding or I wasn't covered in the smell of B.O. We were both panting, and both of us were staring at each other with the same look of love in each other's eyes._

_After Taty had left after seeing Edward and I making out, I decided to go and talk to her. Tell her how I was sorry, for everything, even if none of it was my fault._

* * *

I chased her as she ran to where Alice and Rose were walking. They were talking, even though I could hear the tremor in their voices; I knew they were afraid of what was to come. I tripped and scraped my elbows and knees, but got up quickly to run after Taty.

Taty hadn't stopped next to them, but she was acting as if she had not just run half a mile into the woods. She kept running, her breathing was labored, and I wondered where the hell she was going.

She stopped a minute or so after she had passed by Alice and Rose.

There standing next to her shaking form was Lauren.

The bitch looked almost sad as she stared at Taty, like something was bugging her best friend.

"What's wrong Taty?" Lauren flipped her hair. "Who hurt you?"

Taty breathed a sigh of relief, like she was holding it thinking that Lauren wouldn't help her, for whatever it was she was here for.

I went to move so I could see more, and my pant leg got stuck in a twig. I tried to rip it off, but it wouldn't budge. But my attention was grabbed as I heard Taty speak.

"No, I just saw Bella and Edward kissing. I ran just like you said and she followed me, I have no clue where she is now, but I do know that Edward is free for the taking…Master."

I think I just threw up in my mouth. Who the hell would call that blonde wanna be their master? That's sick. Yeah I know Taty's messed up from seeing her own sister with her boyfriend, but I didn't think she was this messed up. I tasted copper too. Taty had played a trick on me. Played a trick on us. Now Edward was free for the taking, because I was stuck where I was.

Lauren's teeth clamped together.

"That bitch is on my man. She needs a good bitch slap."

I scoffed, but it was muffled because I had covered my mouth to hide any noises I would make.

Lauren looked my way, even though I was behind a tree, with my breathing hitched.

She shook her head and turned back to Taty. "You know the plan right?"

"Yes, step one is already done. Bella should be stuck in the woods somewhere. Now you have to go work Edward. I will try to find her, and bring her back when you're on him." Taty bowed. _Bowed?_ Who the hell…? Never mind.

It looked like this vacation couldn't get any worse. At least I knew what to expect. I could _act_ like I had gotten lost, and then I could go out there and _act_ devastated. That's what they wanted. Then again, I am stuck where I am.

"Good, get going. I will be going to what's rightfully mine." They split up, and I was alone.

I felt helpless. Standing there with my leg stuck. I tried pulling at it, and it wouldn't go. I tried bending backwards and picking up a rock. I started trying to saw the cloth with the sharp rock, but that didn't work either. I was about to take my pants off when I heard the distinctive sound of crunching leaves.

I froze.

Whoever it was, it sounded like 2 pair of feet. Maybe it was a wolf. All the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up, and I couldn't turn to see who it was.

"What are you doing? Trying to hump the tree?" It was Rosalie and Alice.

I sighed in relief. "What the fuck? You guys scared the shit out of me! You could have told me it was you!"

They giggled, and came to help me with my pants. They ripped the twig out without hurting the fabric, and then I was free. "Thanks you guys, I thought I was going to have to leave my pants here."

"I bet Edward would like that." Alice said giggling.

I suddenly remembered the whole "plan" Lauren and Taty had set up.

"You guys we have to hurry. I got stuck here and -."

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Rosalie giggled as if she already knew.

"I was getting to that." I said, "I came here in the woods after Taty caught me and Edward making out -."

"Ooooh Edward. Yes. Oh yes. Rub my nipples." Rosalie said holding Alice as if Alice was Edward.

"Ooooh Bella. Stroke my dick. Yes." Alice said. They both broke up into hysterics and I blushed.

"Shut up." They were still laughing, so I turned to go to get my man, but they stopped and said, "Bella wait!"

I turned around and continued as if they hadn't interrupted me.

"Taty ran into the woods, and I ran after her to help her through whatever she was crying about. I ran after her, and she started talking to Lauren -."

"That bitch needs to be kicked in the ass and then pissed on." Alice said looking innocent like she said those kind of things all the time.

I went on. "They started talking about some plan that Lauren was going to get on Edward and then Taty was going to bring me back and I was going to see them having sex. I got stuck on the tree as they left. That's when ya'll showed up and scared me shitless."

"Those bitches!" Rosalie said with her mouth open.

"Who, you guys or Taty and Lauren?" I asked giggling.

They acted as if they hadn't heard me and went on throwing profanities this way and that about Lauren and Taty.

"I can't stand here listening to you guys cuss the air out, I got to go stop Lauren." I said turning, serious.

"We're coming too." Alice and Rose high-fived each other as they said it.

"So am I." A deep voice said. It made Alice, Rose and I jump.

The deep voice came from none other than Emmett Cullen. He stood there leaning against the tree with his arms folded. Rosalie looked at him for one second and then she was throwing herself at him. He opened his arms wide as she kissed him all over, and I looked away. Something about their embrace screamed private.

"I am too." A blonde haired boy I knew too well stepped out of the shadows as well.

"Jasper!" Alice threw herself at him with enough force to knock him backwards.

"We're coming as well." To high pitched voices said. It was the Twins. "I always wanted to see a nice cat fight over a nice looking guy."

I glared at them and they mumbled their apologies for hitting on my man while he wasn't around.

Another figure materialized out of the shadows, and it was Amanda. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was looking down at the ground. But when the light hit her, she looked up and looked straight to me.

"I'm sorry about my sister." She said in a quiet voice. Everyone looked to her and then to me.

"Don't be, no one should be sorry for something someone else did." And I realized if I hadn't of felt sorry for Taty, I would have never set this plan in motion. I mentally slapped myself. I remembered when my mom used to tell me that everything happened for a reason, but I shook that off quickly. How could everything happen for a reason when half of the reasons didn't make sense? "We should get going."

Everyone nodded and we began to walk in the direction of our "camp site".

When the clearing came, I looked out onto the beach. Lauren was talking to Edward. She was pushing her breast up against his chest, and he was trying to push her away. She flipped her hair, hitting his face. I could tell why she did it; to make him smell her hair and to want that smell, but he just spit hair out of his mouth with a disgusted look on his face. He said something to her, and she looked offended. She pushed him down on the ground and started ripping her shirt up over her head.

I thought this the best time to come in.

I sprang effortlessly towards her, and rammed her into the ground. She hit the sand, her elbows got scraped as she hit some rocks.

She was shocked for a second, then she was up on her feet looking murderous. She didn't scare me one bit.

She started throwing punches, trying to hit me, and it wasn't working. I blocked them, and then I threw one that hit her straight in the nose, causing it to crack sickeningly and move to the side in a sick way. She reached out through the pain and scratched my lower lip with her manicured nails causing it to bleed. I punched her in the left eye and then kneed her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. I backed up and admired my handy work and turned to the cheering of my friends. The only people who weren't cheering were Taty and Amanda. Taty looked defeated and Amanda looked blank. Like she wished someone was there to beat up Seth when he was raping her.

Edward was standing now, and he glared at me. If looks could kill…I'd be dead.

I wondered why he was staring at me like that.

Emmett went to kneel down next to Lauren and unwillingly started working on her.

"What the hell Emmett? Do you even know what you're doing?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett blushed and looked up at her. She was standing over top of her. "I-I used to be a nurse back at home. No one knew of it because it was embarrassing and I never told anyone. I learned how to do it because Bella was always hurting people on accident." He smiled at me shyly, and then turned back to Rose who was flushed like she had just heard the sexiest thing ever.

Rosalie looked at him for one second, and then she was saying some stuff I don't think anyone but Emmett would have liked to have heard. Emmett's eyes sparked as he heard the things she was saying, some of them naughtier than others, and turned to help Lauren with her nose whilst Rose kept saying things she wanted to do to Emmett out loud. I felt it a good time to get out of there. I pulled the still glaring Edward behind one of the rocks that were on the beach and looked up at him. I needed to know why he was glaring.

"Edward what's wrong?" He looked at me for a minute, and then he had his pointer finger on my lip; getting the blood off of it. He said nothing.

"Edward what's wrong, please tell me, I'm never going to know what's wrong with you unless you tell me."

"Bella," Edward's eyes had tears in them, "You don't know how frightening it was to watch you fight with Lauren. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself. You were fighting over me, and you could have gotten hurt, and you did. Bella, I never want to lose you. Please promise me you'll be more careful."

"I promise Edward, but you have to promise me you won't think it's your fault no matter what happens to me."

There was a silence for a moment, and Edward said into my hair, "I promise."

I could tell he was still going to blame this fight on himself, and I needed to show him I was fine. And I was going to show him in the best way I knew he's listen.

**~ LEMON ALERT!**** ~ (skip over if you don't want to read 'cause it's really lemony.)**

I brought Edward's mouth to mine and started kissing him the same way I had kissed him before Taty had interrupted us.

**Last chance to skip over, if you don't, you'll be sorry! (That is, if you can't handle it.)**

My mouth granted his tongue entrance into mine and they danced. My hands tangled into his hair as I deepened the kiss. I was getting wet, and he knew it. I could feel his hardness on my body, and I wanted to stroke it.

I pulled back as Edward started kissing down my neck, and I removed my left hand from his hair to stroke him like I had wanted to do for so long now.

I stroked his hard on through the fabric and Edward moaned into my neck. It was everything I could have imagined and more. His dick was longer than I thought was possible and I wanted it in my mouth.

I slid down till I was on my knees, and I went to pull his sweat pants off, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, are you sure? I - you don't have to, I can do with out - I can -." Moans cut his ranting off as I pulled the fabric back and kissed the tip of his cock. It tasted amazing, and I didn't stop to tell him I wanted this. He probably already knew. I took him in my mouth. It tasted better than kissing his cock. No wonder girls used to throw themselves at him, he had the longest and best tasting cock I had ever tasted, not that I had ever tasted any before.

I started bobbing up and down on his cock and Edward's hands weaved into my hair and started moving my head at the pace he wanted. I could feel his muscles clenching and unclenching around his cock as I brought my hands up to massage the part my mouth couldn't reach.

Edward thrusted his hips into me, and I thought I was going to gag, but I didn't. Huh. Maybe I was cut out for this thing. Maybe I had no gag reflex and I could pleasure Edward even more, but before I could, Edward pulled out of me.

"Bella I'm so sorr -." He looked down at me; his voice was husky and filled with lust.

"Shut up Edward and cum into my mouth already." His eyes widened, and I took his cock back in my mouth. No more than 5 seconds later and he came in my mouth. He tasted amazing and I drank him up like I would have drunk up water since we didn't have any.

I stood up, and pulled his shirt off while I was standing up. Edward pulled my shirt off and made sure to put my shirt on the rock so that no sand would get on it. I wished he would give up the gentleman inside of him. So I took my bra off and threw it over the rock. I pulled my pants and panties off at the same time and looked at Edward who was running his eyes agonizingly slow down and up my body. He didn't know how fucking wet he made me.

"Bella, if you don't put something on -."

"You'll do what? Fuck me? Make me thank the heavens that you have such a -." Edward's mouth was on my breasts then; I could feel his self control was thinning out with every little thing I said. I pulled away and pushed Edward on the ground where sand was dense, "Fuck me Edward Cullen until I can no longer see or feel my legs and arms."

I knew what I had said was it. Because his nostrils were flaring at a fast rate and I could tell he was no longer thinking about being a gentleman to me. He pulled me to him and began nipping and pulling at my breast. "Oh yes." I moaned.

He froze and stopped for a second just to say, "I'm going to make you scream my name Bella."

He rolled us over so he was on top and spoke with a husky voice that made me wet even more. "Bella turn over on your hands and knees."

I did as I was told, and put my head down. I had lost my virginity a long time ago, I don't even remember his name, I think it was Mike, but whatever. I wished it was Edward I could have lost my virginity to, but hey, at least now I didn't have to worry about the pain. Right before Edward thrust into me, I remembered.

"Edward…" I panted, "No…I…condom." I turned my head expecting his face to be a mask of horror, but he just picked up his wallet out of his pants and pulled out 1 single condom. He had a grin of triumph on his face. I wondered how it had survived the shipwreck, and then again I didn't care. I giggled, "You thinking you were going to get lucky weren't you?"

"Hell yeah, and I'm sure you know who I wanted to get lucky with." He raised his eyebrows as if challenging me to think it was someone else. But how could I think it was anyone else when he had told me he loved me on the boat?

He slipped the condom on after breaking the packed open. He must have a lot of experience with that sort of thing.

My arms and legs were shaking with the anticipation, and when he finally had it on, I hoped my legs ready for him.

"Bella you have the most beautiful -." He stopped himself. I knew the gentleman was coming back, and I wanted to slap it right out of him for just one moment.

"Edward if you don't fuck me the way you would have if I hadn't of asked about the condom, I will have to punish you." I said looking back at him over my shoulder.

"I'm trying to decide if the punishment will be a good thing or not." He said grinning evilly.

"I will tie you up and strip agonizingly slow in front of you." I said grinning evilly back at him.

"Ok, never mind." He slipped the head of his cock into me, "I need you right now." He added with a grunt.

"Then take me." I moaned as he pushed all the way into me.

He started pushing into me with more force, "Oh, I will. Remember I told you I would make you scream my name?" He asked, grunting at the effort it took him to go as slow as he was.

"Mm hmm." He pushed into me really quick, and I did scream his name.

"I told you." He said as he took my hips and began thrusting into me with as much force as he possibly could. I started pushing myself into him as well.

I was coming dangerously close to orgasm, and I wanted to cum on him when he least expected it. I felt his muscles clench like they had right before he came into my mouth, and I thrusted harder on him.

I suddenly felt his warmness in me, and it was too much. I arched my back and my stomach clenched as my walls came down on him. I milked him and he moved his hips slowly riding my orgasm out.

He pulled out of me, and turned me over so I was lying ontop of him.

**Ok, if you were skipping over the lemon, you can read the rest of this, it's just closing the chapter up.**

"God, I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Edward was still looking at me as if I wasn't bleeding or I wasn't covered in the smell of B.O. We were both panting, and both of us were staring at each other with the same look of love in each other's eyes. And I knew I loved him more than anyone in the world.

That was all I needed. _He_ was all I needed. And I had what I needed. Right here.

Suddenly Edward stood up. He pulled me up too.

He pulled me close and I held perfectly still. Not for him, but because I was literally froze there. I knew he loved me, and the way he held me was proof enough. But something said, 'You should look closer.' So I did.

Edward was looking off in the distance, and suddenly he was twirling us around.

"Hell yes. Hell yes." I was really confused.

"What…?" I asked.

Edward put me down, and turned me so I was facing the water. And there, coming our way was a big boat. I turned and kissed Edward with all I had.

I can't explain the happiness I felt, or the pure joy that filled me and choked me. I can't explain the tears or the passion behind my kiss with Edward. But I can explain what happened next. And boy, did it piss me off.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope the lemon was worth reading. If you didn't read it, that's ok, just review and tell me about how you liked the part of the story you did read, and let me know if I should continue. For real, if I don't get 16 reviews for this chapter I'm not going to update. Yeah I know, I'm a total review whore, but I guess that's what everyone is. Can we make it to 100 please? Please? If you have to do anonymous review to get me to update the rest, go ahead and do it, but I felt like last chapter must have sucked because I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I was going to get for the last chapter.

**Also, if you haven't already, checked out "Traitor" and "Help Me", go check then out. It's the stories behind Amanda and Taty's boyfriend troubles... "Traitor" is Taty's POV, and "Help Me" is Amanda's POV, and they are both in 3****rd**** person, because I wanted to try it out. So if you haven't already, and you want to know what really happened, go ahead and check those out. **

**Please review for this chapter. I would really love it if you did, and I have to say, I think I'll go on with drawl if I don't get enough reviews. (Which mean's I'll go without reviews…if you have ever seen someone who has tried to give up alcohol, that's called with drawl, and I'll be going through it if you don't review…so if you want me to keep healthy…REVIEW!) And if you want the story to keep going, **_**please review**_** also.**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so happy I'm practically bouncing in my seat.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys. For the last chapter I got 18 reviews! (Though ****Mew-Mew-Fan08 reviewed for most of the chapters she didn't and that added up to about 8 because I got 10 reviews for chapter 12.) But we made it to 100 and I'm doing a happy dance. Whoo!**

**This chapter was written for Mew-Mew-Fan08 or Amanda for being the only person who reviewed more than once on chapter 12. Thanks Amanda, you made me update faster, you should be proud of yourself. And thanks to my lovely friends.**

**Also, if you haven't already, I encourage you to check out my new story Destination: Twilight Zone. That and this story is dedicated to all my friends. Please check that story out and let me know what you think.**

**WARNING: There is another lemon in this chapter, though it isn't a repeat of last chapter. You're gonna have to read on to find out more about it. There is a warning for those who want nothing of the lemons. From here on unless I say there isn't, there's probably gonna be lemons, though they might be milder than this one.**

**Thanks and review.**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**

* * *

Edward POV

There it was. Something I had wanted to see since we landed on this filthy island. It was a boat. No, it was a tug boat. A simple, tug boat that had a woman asleep on the wheel. Why the hell would anyone fall asleep on a tug boat? Those things made so much noise!

I pulled my boxers on, and Bella put on her shirt and pants. I decided I didn't need to put on pants, sense my boxers looked like shorts.

As I started screaming at the woman to wake up, the rest of the island erupted simultaneously in squeals and 'help me's. Bella was no longer holding onto me. She ran and hugged Alice and Rosalie in a tight hug, before being swept up by Emmett into a huge bear hug that I'm sure she wouldn't be able to breathe in.

I averted my gaze back to the tug boat that was slowly drifting towards the island. I suddenly realized that it was too small to hold all 11 of us, plus the sleeping woman who was slowly slipping down the wheel. While she slipped, the wheel moved to the right, and the boat started turning the other way, away from the island. I noticed her strawberry blonde hair that stood out against the yellow canopy behind her. I found her uninteresting, though I wasn't really thinking about her. I was thinking about the boat.

I wasted no time. I ran into the water, swimming for the boat. I still heard the eager, enthusiastic squeals, though they were distant now that I was swimming. It felt good to swim in the water. It was refreshing, though the water stung my eyes. When I reached the boat, I pulled myself up on the boat, water pooling into the boat. It was much smaller than I had anticipated. The boat was still turning the opposite direction, and I steered it to the island.

The lady, who had been asleep on the wheel, suddenly awoke.

"What the hell are you doing on my boat?" She screamed at me. Her manicured nails swiped at my face, causing the flesh to break, and I fell into the water. My blood pooled into the water, and I suddenly remembered there might be sharks in these waters. I went to get back in the boat, but the woman swiped at the other side of my face, and I fell into the water, yet again.

I decided my best bet was just to swim back to the shore. I swam at full speed, realizing if the sharks were to get me, Bella would be alone, and I couldn't leave her alone after we had just made love. Though the salt stung the scrapes on my cheeks, I made it to the shore, and pulled myself out of the water quickly.

I turned around and looked at the sea. I had made a trail of blood, and in the distance, I saw flippers of sharks that came around the girls boat. But she was turned in the opposite direction of the island, racing at top speeds out into the vast wake of the sea.

I remembered her from somewhere...I think her name was Tanya, but I wasn't sure, and I didn't give a fuck either, my cheeks burned.

"Oh Edward, what happened?" Bella's fingers ghosted lightly over the wounds all over my cheeks, which stung. She didn't touch them, but she did examine them.

"Nice going bastard. Now the only boat we actually had is gone." Lauren said, though he face was covered in black and blue marks from Bella.

"What happened Edward?" Bella said, ignoring Lauren.

Though I was a male, I was okay with opening up to Bella about being practically clawed at by that strawberry blonde that was in the boat. "The girl in the boat clawed me." I said. I heard Emmett barrel over to me, his huge form blocking the sunlight as he stood over me.

"Well, I'll fix that for you." He said, though he was obviously laughing at me. He acted like he wasn't, because Bella was watching intently as to what to do if this were to ever happen again.

Emmett had cleaned out my wounds with his spit, though it was disgusting, I respected him for it, since he was making sure that I caught no diseases in my wounds. He had no bandages, so he took some leaves, after putting some more saliva on my wounds before putting them on my cheeks saying I had a half hour to hold them there.

Bella said she could occupy me for those 30 minutes, and brought me over to the rock, which still had our shirts and pants on it.

I thought nothing of it. And since my boxers were wet, I threw them in the sun to dry next to my shirt and pants. I went to put my pants on, but Bella stopped me. I raised my eyebrows, questioning her.

**Lemon alert! It's not really full lemon, but it is only for people who can take it! **

She sat me down on a rock next to the big rock that was hiding us. She spoke nothing, but I suddenly knew exactly what she meant by occupying me for 30 minutes.

**Last chance to skip over…if you're not fond of Lemons.**

She started kissing my neck, her lips were parted and I could feel her hot breathe on my skin.

"B-Bella, you don't have to -." I panted.

"Oh yes I do, you got hurt, and I'm making you feel better."

I wondered if I got hurt that this would happen every time...

She licked off the salt water on her way down my chest, her tongue making lazy circles on my skin while I moaned my pleasure. Her slowness, was torturing me, I wanted – needed my release, and she just started a minute ago. She began making figure eights slowly, making my dick twitch. It poked at her stomach, and she stopped torturing me.

She finally got down to my dick, where it throbbed. I got lightheaded because all my blood was pumping down to that one spot as I watched Bella lick her lips. She kissed the head of my cock, and I threw my head back, moaning. The leaves on my face fell – which I had been holding up with my hands - the light breeze hitting the wounds making me groan in pain.

"Edward," She said pulling back. She was licking the pre-cum off her lips, "You have to hold the leaves on you face for me if you want me to continue." She gestured towards my dick, again licking her lips. "Besides, I want to continue, you're so _huge_."

_Holy fuck._

I fell back, letting my elbows straightened out, and I held the leaves on my face as I closed my eyes. I moaned my response to her words. There was no way I could defy her now. I couldn't defy her even if I wanted too.

I felt her lips on me again. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. I had never felt something so _pleasurable_ in my life.

She licked from the tip of my dick to the base, and let her hands massage my balls as she finally took me in her mouth.

I almost came then, but I strained myself. Her hot, moist mouth was just too much for me. She took her time; her pace was becoming agonizingly slow. I desperately needed release, and she knew it.

I went to put my hands in her hair – to make her pace faster - but instead of allowing me, she pulled back, leaving me with a feeling of loss and a throbbing dick.

"Edward, I told you, if you want me to continue you have to hold the leaves on your face." Bella said. I groaned and put my hand back on the leaves as Bella took me in her mouth again.

Her fingers danced up my thighs, and tangled in my pubic hair. She pulled on it, caused me to yelp in pain and pleasure. As she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue would swirl around the tip of my cock, it finally came to be too much.

My hips buckled, pushing my cock deep into her throat forcefully. My cum spilled into her mouth, and she licked me dry.

But she wasn't done.

Bella's thumb and pointer finger made an 'o' and she wrapped them around the base of my cock. She started running them up and down my shaft, and the more moans that came out of my mouth, the faster she went.

Her other hand played with my balls and pubic hair, and sometimes it trailed up my thighs, and up to my neck, then back down again. She traced lazy patterns down my skin, though her other hand was working at top speeds, bringing my orgasm long and hard.

Right before I came, she took me in her mouth, effectively making me cum again. I moaned her name as she sucked all my cum off my dick.

She pulled back, her lips making a satisfying 'pop', and she delicately licked her lips. Her innocent eyes looked as if they had not just given me the two most delightful orgasms, besides me being inside her.

"Delicious." She whispered, her fingers rising to trail from my neck down to my dick. "You taste like candy."

I was instantly hard again.

She giggled. "Edward, I think that's enough for today, don't you think?"

I nodded, as I sat up, still holding the leaves on my face. I heard someone coming around the rock, and Bella threw herself on my lap, hiding my erection from whoever it was.

**Lemon is over, people who were skipping, you can read from here on.**

"Your 30 minutes is up." Emmett said, as he turned the corner of the rock. He bellowed when he saw I was naked, and Bella was sitting on me, her cheeks and my cheeks relatively pink. "I knew Bella would spend them well."

He turned around and ran away, and Bella pulled the leaves off gently, though they hurt no more. I could hear Emmett's laughter as he ran.

"You were doing that to pass the time for me, weren't you?" I said, grinning evilly. I had an idea of what I could do for Bella next time there was time to pass.

Bella nodded, and I kissed her on the forehead as I put my clothes on.

Bella and I walked hand in hand as we joined the circle around the camp fire.

The people whom looked up at us, was Emmett and Alice, and I saw them smirk, but everyone else's eyes were closed. They were holding hands, and I suddenly realized it was dark out. No one even twitched when we joined. I took hands of Rosalie's, and Bella took hands of mine and Amanda's.

"Since this is our first night here on the island, and it's probably not our last, God, please give us the strength to find food, and live among these people we don't specifically know." I heard Rosalie say. She opened her eyes and looked around the fire before closing them and saying, "Emmett, your turn. Pray."

Rosalie bent over while Emmett was praying and whispered, "You have to say 'amen' at the end of your prayer, and everyone else will say 'amen' too."

"Ok, thanks Rose." I said to her. She nodded and straightened up to listen to Emmett.

"God, I know it would be selfish of me to ask, but could you give this weird, lopsided family of ours, courage to make friends, please give us courage to explore this unknown island." Emmett said who was sitting next to Rosalie.

So this must be some sort of altering call. I had never been to church, since dad was always at work and mom was always working to clean the house. I guess this would be a good time to speak out to God, since when I got home it would be relatively the same. I closed my eyes, as did Bella.

"God, could you let us catch some fish tomorrow when we go fishing?" Jasper said, since it was his turn next. "Also, if it wouldn't be too much, could you have a real boat, and not some boat that decides to head the other way even when they see us?" There was a tiny silence, and Jasper said, "Alice, your turn."

"I pray because I miss my family back home, and though I'm with friends, I still want to be safe in my own bed. We may not be threatened by anything, but I still want to know that no one and nothing will come after me. Thank you, God, if you could make this happen." Alice said.

Jasper bent over and said something into Alice's ear, and she giggled, before saying, "Jessica, It's your turn."

"God, please bring some boat here because I gotta get back to my job at Wild Wings, and I really gotta get back to my dad." I suddenly remembered Jessica. She had been the waitress at Wild Wings. I think she knew all about it all along, I just hadn't remembered her. Oh well. "Thanks, Natalie, your turn."

"Uh, God, I really don't ask for much most of the time, but I wish you could bring a boat here. Please. Oh, and when the boat comes can there be shower access? Thanks." She said. I smirked, and there were some chuckles and giggles before she continued. "Time to pray, Taty."

"I want nothing of God." Taty said. Somehow, she just kept getting bitchier and bitchier. She was actually acting like Lauren a lot. Hm. "Lauren."

"Same here, though it would be nice if you could get rid of bitch on legs, preferably named Bella." Bella hissed, and was about to get up, but I held her hands down. She sighed, and I guess she decided she wasn't worth it. "Amanda, let's get this over with."

Though I thought she wasn't going to say anything, she spoke, her voice actually loud and clear. "I want everyone to be safe and happy. That would be nice."

I smiled at her, though my eyes were still closed, and I was really getting into the moment.

"Bella, your turn to pray." She smiled, for the first time, at Bella.

"I pray for a boat. I pray for everything to go according to plan, and I pray that we will find food. I also pray for forgiveness and for everyone to forget the past." She was thinking of Amanda and Taty, and I think she was even thinking about Lauren, but I couldn't be sure. "Edward, your turn."

She squeezed my hand.

I hadn't really thought of what I wanted to say, but I knew I should say something, so I just said what came to mind. "God, I hope everybody is safe here on this island, and I hope we can find and catch food. I also pray for a boat in which actually can pick us all up. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said, opening their eyes.

The fire had died down, and the sun was just setting, so we turned to watch it.

I thought of a perfect song for this moment, though it wasn't the right place, it was still a good song.

I leaned over and whispered to Bella, "We should sing Colorado Sunrise by 3OH!3, it's perfect for right now."

"Ok." She said.

I started singing and beating the song, because it was one of my favorite, and it resembled this moment right here.

_And if I had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly,  
K-k-kiss you on your rosey lips and never let you off me.  
S-s-shiver on your roof and see your face lit by starlight,  
Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise._

_I've got five fingers on each hand for every mistake that I've made,  
'Cause my tongue is tied to tonsils and I need to shit and shave.  
I'm a shade to pale for handsome and have habits I can't shake,  
and if you try to take that from me well I'll never be the same._

_Train wreck that I am  
And I am, what I am, what I am, what I am,_

_A train wreck, that I am,  
And I am, what I am, what I am, what I am,  
A train wreck._

_And as long as it's okay with you I think I'll stay right here.  
I got nowhere to go 'cause where to go is up to you, d-dear.  
Happy as a clam I see the glimmer in your eyes,  
Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise._

_No car and never cared because I got no place to go,  
But in a room, a single wall, I couldn't pay a plant to grow.  
You can try and make this pretty, pick up all my dirty clothes.  
And if you never really get me then I guess you'll never know the,_

_Train wreck, that I am,  
And I am, what I am, what I am, what I am,  
A train wreck, that I am,  
And I am, what I am, what I am, what I am,  
A train wreck._

_I've got five fingers on each hand for every mistake that I've made.  
'Cause my tongue is tied to tonsils and I need to shit and shave.  
I'm a shade to pale for handsome and have habits I can't shake,  
And if you try to take that from me well I wouldn't be the same,_

_Train wreck, that I am,  
And I am, what I am, what I am, what I am,  
(Colorado sunrise)  
A train wreck, that I am,  
And I am, what I am, what I am, what I am,  
(Colorado sunrise)  
Train wreck, that I am,  
(If I had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly)  
And I am, what I am, what I am, what I am,  
(K-k-kiss you on your rosey lips and never let you off me)  
A train wreck, that I am  
(S-s-shiver on your roof and see your face lit by starlight)  
And I am, what I am, what I am, what I am,  
(Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise)  
A train wreck._

Everyone was singing along, and I suddenly realized I wa actually enjoying this 'vacation'.

Bella fell asleep on my shoulder, whispering to me about how much she loved me. She slipped into that sleep as if she was being timed. I listened to her breathing, and I heard her start talking in her sleep.

"Edward." She whispered. "I love you so much."

I looked down at her and my eyes widened when I realized she was asleep. She talked in her sleep. How sexy.

My heart swelled. though. I loved her so much too, but instead of voicing it, I kissed her on the forehead, and looked around, ready to say goodnight to anyone who was still awake.

I was the only one awake, it seemed, since after the song was over everyone yawned and passed out. It had been a long day for us all.

Rosalie was laid flat on Emmett, her head on his chest. Alice was laying so her head was on Jasper's chest, though because she was so short, she could curl up into him and hug her knees, where her body didn't touch the sand. I look over at Jessica and Natalie, who were hugging each other in their sleep. Lauren had found herself a nest in a tree. Of course. Taty was staring off into space, though. She was hugging her knees to her chest like it hurt. Her sister, Amanda, was asleep, tossing around, like she was being chased in her dream.

I heard Amanda whimpering, then. I guess Taty heard it too, as she walked over to her sister. She looked at Amanda with such hate, I had to look away, but I looked back when I heard Amanda screech, "Kill me, not her."

"What?" Taty whispered. Her eyes were wide, and she was looking down at her sister.

"What do you want?" She gasped out, "I'll give you anything, just don't hurt her."

"Amanda?" She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Please stop." Amanda whimpered, though it was nothing above a whisper.

Taty started to shake her sister. It was the first contact I had seen them have. Amanda awoke quickly and stared at her sister, who was silently crying.

Her own tears spilled, and they hugged.

"I'm so sorry." Taty whispered.

"It's okay, I tried, but he threatened to kill you, and I couldn't let him." Amanda said to her, rocking back and forth as she cried.

"Shh, it's over now. I forgive you. But can you forgive me?" Taty said pulling back.

"Yes." It was inaudible, but I could make out the word from her lip movement.

They hugged, and the moment seemed so intimate that I turned away and closed my eyes, hugging Bella close.

She sighed contently, snuggling closer. "Edward." She whispered, though she was still asleep.

"'Night, my Bella." I said, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: So there. Chapter 13 is up, and the feud between Taty and Amanda is over. Please if you still haven't, check out "Help Me" and "Traitor" which are both Amanda and Taty's POV's of what happened, though it's in 3****rd**** person POV.**

**I totally forgot to put a song in last chapter, I guess I was too into the lemon to really think about it, so to make it up, I put one of my favorite songs by 3OH!3 in this chapter (besides Don't Trust Me and Starstruck and a bunch of other songs.)**

**I think I was going to say something in this review that was really important, but I forget, oh well. I bet I'll remember as soon as I upload this chapter and then I'll be pissed at myself for remembering later…(Hey Taty, remember that time when I didn't think about you videotaping those guys asses until after they were gone? Total LMGO material.)**

**Anyway, you all know the drill review…they're good for your soul and they make me happy, blah blah blah. (I know, I'm such a review whore…but I can't help it…it's addicting.)**

**Review please! :D**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**


End file.
